monde à l'envers
by coco-kaukau
Summary: -Une Bella extravertie et pas maladroite -Un Edward pas attiré par le sang de Bella et pas si intouchable que ça -Un Emmett peureux -Une Rosalie sympas -Une Alice timide -Un Jasper aussi extraverti que Bella -Une Esmé pas si gentille et bienveil
1. Prologue

_-Une Bella extravertie et pas maladroite_

_-Un Edward pas attiré par le sang de Bella et pas si « intouchable » que ça_

_-Un Emmett peureux_

_-Une Rosalie sympas_

_-Une Alice timide_

_-Un Jasper aussi extraverti que Bella_

_-Une Esmé pas si gentille et bienveillante que ça_

_-Un Carlisle mois sérieux que l'on le pense_

_Impossible ? Pas pour moi_

**Prologue**

Un souffle glacé caressait ma nuque. Une odeur, son odeur, enivrante m'entoura. Je perdis vite la notion du temps. Quelque chose de froid effleura mon visage. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux, comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose me forçait à les garder fermer. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine. J'avais conscience qu'_il_ l'entendait et je savais aussi que ça l'amusait de me mettre dans cet état. Ça l'amusait de la même façon que quand _il _agissait ainsi avec une autre fille.

Ce fut un bruit de vitre brisée qui me sorti de l'état hypnotique dans lequel j'étais plongé en_ sa _présence. J'ouvris enfin les yeux. Je _le_ vis s'éloigner de moi pour suivre quelqu'un d'autre.

_Prologue très court, je sais, mais un prologue ce n'est pas fait pour être long_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, la suite en presque prête, je ne devrait pas tarder à la posté._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Assise dans la voiture de ma mère, je prenais enfin réellement conscience que j'allais quitter Phoenix et mes amis pour une petite ville pas vraiment faite pour les gens comme moi. Pas grave, j'essayerais de changer les choses. Même les petites villes ont le droit de faire la fête de temps en temps. Ma mère se gara devant l'aéroport et m'aida à sortir mes valises du coffre. J'avais décidé de m'installer chez mon père et sa femme. Charlie, mon père, s'était remarié environ dix ans plus tôt. Je partis enregistrer mes bagages et allait m'asseoir en attendant l'avion. Quand on annonça l'embarquement de l'avion en direction de Seattle, le mien, ma mère me serra dans ses bras, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Une fois que l'avion eut atterri à Seattle, j'en pris un autre en direction de Port Angeles. En sortant de l'appareil, je vis Charlie qui m'attendait. Il prit mes valises et les mis dans sa voiture après m'avoir, lui aussi, serré dans ses bras. Il semblait heureux de me voir.

'Tu m'as manqué Bella'

'Tu m'as également manqué'

'Morgane et Elie seront contente de te voir. Surtout Elie, elle ne parle que de ta venue à Forks, elle t'adore'

'Je l'adore aussi' répondis-je avec un sourire.

Elisabeth était ma demi-sœur, elle avait onze ans. Elle était née deux ans après la rencontre de mon père et de sa mère.

Charlie monta dans sa voiture, je l'imitai. Il démarra et sorti de la ville. En route, il me dit que Morgane me proposait de prendre son ancienne voiture. Elle venait d'en acheter une nouvelle et comptait m'offrir sa vieille voiture pour mon arriver. Je ne me souvenais pas de la marque mais je me souvenais qu'elle était plutôt pas mal, peut-être un petit peu trop pour Forks. Je remerciai mon père. Il me dit que ce n'était pas à lui que je devais dire merci, mais à sa femme.

A peine étions nous garez et sorti de la voiture que la porte de la maison s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, laissant apparaître une femme et sa fille. Morgane avait de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient dans son dos. Elisabeth, elle, avait de grandes boucles brunes qui encadraient son visage encore enfantin. Ma sœur courut vers moi et me sauta littéralement dans les bras. Elle m'embrassa sur chaque joue.

Je montai dans ma chambre pour déposer mes affaires. Rien n'avait bougé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venu. Je me jetai sur mon lit. J'étais épuisée, je m'endormi sans réellement m'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais étonnée d'avoir si bien dormi alors que d'habitude le bruit de la pluie m'empêchait de dormir. Je me levai et parti à ma fenêtre pour voir quel temps il faisait dehors. Je ne fus pas étonné de voir qu'il pleuvait encore. Légèrement de moins bonne humeur, je pris des vêtements dans mes valises. Un jeans, un t-shirt marron et un pull de la même couleur. Le marron était la couleur qu'il manquait le plus dans cette ville. Tout était vert à cause de l'humidité. J'aperçus alors l'heure, il était déjà tard et se n'était pas le jour pour être en retard. Je descendis les escaliers en courant et j'attrapais au passage les clés de ma nouvelle voiture ainsi que mon coupe-vent. Je courut jusqu'à la voiture pour ne pas me retrouver entièrement tremper.

Je démarrai et roulai en direction du lycée. La pluie m'empêchait d'aller trop vite. J'eus du mal à trouver le lycée. Je fus soulagée de voir que je n'étais pas la dernière à arriver. Une file entière de voitures s'engouffrait dans le parking. Je me garai dans une des dernières places libres et je me dépêchai de partir à l'accueil.

Je m'approchai du bureau. Une femme à lunette et aux cheveux rouges était assise juste derrière.

'Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan'

' Tu ne peux être qu'elle. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de nouveau ici. Tu sais, tout le monde ici est au courant de ta venue. Bon, allez, tiens voilà ton emploi du temps et une fiche que tu devras faire signer par chacun de professeur, ainsi qu'un plan du lycée'

Après l'avoir remercié, je partir à mon premier cours de la journée, anglais. Le bâtiment où était ma classe ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Tous les autres élèves étaient déjà assis quand j'entrai. Je parti directement au bureau du prof et lui fit signer ma fiche. Sans me présenté, je parti m'asseoir à une des seules places encore libre, à côté de la réplique parfaite des sportif à Phoenix, avec la peau un peu plus blanche par contre. Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, je rangeai mes affaires et me levai. Mon voisin choisi se moment pour me parler.

'Salut'

'Salut' lui répondis-je.

'Alors c'est toi Isabella, je ne t'imaginai pas comme ça. Ne le prends pas mal, ça ne veux pas dire que je te trouve moche'

'Bella' le corrigeais-je 'Si tu veux parler de la blancheur de ma peau, c'est parce que ma mère est albinos'

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Je soupirai. Vivre ici s'annonçait encore plus dur que je ne le pensais.

'Tu as quoi comme cours maintenant?' me demanda-t-il quand il retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole.

'Civilisation'

'Tu veux que je t'accompagne?'

'Si tu veux, ça me fera de la compagnie, je n'aime pas vraiment être seule'

Ma réponse semblait lui plaisir. Eh ben, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour le rendre heureux celui-là.

'Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom' lui reprochais-je en chemin.

'Désolé. Je m'appelle Eric. Ça y est, on est arrivé'

'Merci, à plus'

'C'est ça, salut'

Le reste de la matinée passa vite. Seul le prof de Mathématiques, M. Varner m'obligea à me présenter. Je sympathisai avec une certaine Jessica qui m'invita à manger avec elle. Au moment du repas, nous nous assîmes à une table déjà bondée. Je participai avec entrain aux différentes discutions. Jessica me dit le nom de quasiment tous les élèves du lycée en me les montrant.

'Et pour finir, la famille Cullen et la famille Hale. La blonde s'appelle Rosalie Hale, elle est plutôt sympas quand elle daigne s'adressé à nous. Emmett Cullen, celui qui est assis à côté d'elle, à l'air plutôt fort mais il parait qu'il est très peureux. Alice Cullen, celle aux cheveux court, est du genre timide, son voisin blond s'appelle Jasper Hale, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir il doit être aussi extraverti que toi. Et enfin, Edward Cullen, il est superbe et le pire c'est qu'il le sait et qu'il s'amuse à faire tourné la tête de toute les filles'

Elle avait raison, de toute la famille ça devait être lui le plus beau, du moins, d'après moi. Mais apparemment je n'étais pas la seule à le penser.

'Et toi, il t'a déjà dragué?'

Ma question l'avait apparemment prise au dépourvu et elle devient toute rouge. Visiblement la réponse était oui.

Je vis le dénommé Edward rire, comme s'il avait entendu le sujet de notre discussion. Sa sœur aux cheveux noirs lui lança un regard noir, auquel il répondit avec un sourire. Il m'intriguait.

'Juste un conseil: fait attention à lui'

Une fois que nous eûmes fini de manger, nous partîmes chacun dans notre côté pour aller en cours. J'avais biologie. Angela m'accompagna, elle avait le même cours que moi. Elle allait me dire quelque chose avant de rentrer mais elle fut interrompue par M. Banner qui nous disait d'entrer. Elle parti s'asseoir à sa place. Je fis signer ma fiche par le prof et regardai où j'allais m'asseoir. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule, à côté d'Edward. Je parti donc à cette place. Je n'allais quand même pas rester planté devant toute la classe pendant tout le cours. Je m'assis donc à côté de la personne dont on m'avait dit de faire attention.

'Bonjour'

Son ténor était agréable à entendre. Comment un tel Apollon pouvait existé?

'Bonjour' répondis-je.

'Alors c'est toi la fille du Chef Swan'

'Oui, qui veux-tu que je sois d'autre. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai beaucoup de nouvelles tête ici'

'C'est vrai, tu as raison'

Sa voix et son regard étaient envoûtants. Je comprenais encore mieux Jessica quand elle disait qu'il était difficile de lui résister. Ses yeux étaient couleur topaze. On pourrait presque les comparé à de la lave en fusion.

'Je me présente, je m'appelle Edward Cullen' me dit-il avec un sourire plus qu'éblouissant.

'Je le sais déjà, Jessica m'a dit le nom de presque tout les lycéen pendant le repas'

'Je comprends mieux ses rougeurs' répondit-il en riant à moitié.

Je me mordis les lèvres, il fallait absolument que j'apprenne à tenir ma langue. Heureusement, M. Banner me posa une question et j'en profitais pour couper ma discussion avec mon voisin. Durant tout le cours, il ne me dit pas un seul mot mais je sentais son regard pesé sur moi. Apparemment, il ne me quittait pas des yeux.

Dès que la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours résonna, je me dépêchai de ranger mes affaires et je parti aussitôt. Je me dirigeai vers le cours de sport. J'eus le droit de ne pas y participer. Dommage. Cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment de faire du sport. Le cours passa vite.

En regagnant ma voiture, je vis Edward Cullen parler avec Angela. Elle était rouge pivoine. Quel coureur de jupons celui-là! Jessica n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il aimait faire tourné la tête des filles.

Je montai dans la voiture et retourné chez moi. La vie à Forks risquait de ne pas être de tout repos.

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, mettez des REVIEWS!!!_


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

_**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'attente impardonnable que je vous ai fait endurer.**_

_**Je tiens à préciser que l'ordre chronologique et le moment où les évènements se passent n'est pas respecter EXPRES donc ne me laissé pas de reviews pour m'en faire la remarque. Cela permet d'accentuer la différence avec le livre original.**_

**15382300****merci. Non il n'y a pas accès. Je n'allais pas tout changer quand même**

**Alison:**** Merci et en plus Bella n'est pas au bout de ses peines xD enfin moi je la plain pas, au contraire, j'aimerais bien être à ça xD**

**Titenanou**** Merci! Désolée pour l'attente! Oui ça change**

**Phanis**** Oui, et ça risque d'être intéressant Emmett peureux… bizarre bizarre**

**Ellana:**** Et je l'ai fait xD voici la suite, pardon pour le retard**

**Sophie:**** Ouai bizarre Edward**

**Emmet-addict****: heureuse que ma fic te plaise**

**Popa: ****V'là la suite**

**Oppo:**** lol **

**Theriel****Oui intéressant xD**

**XxjustineblainxX:**** Oui, ça va!! Merci. Contente qu'elle te plaise. Et je continu ;p**

**So'Sow**** Merci pour la reviews**

**Ekana**** drôle, tu n'as encore rien vu (petit rire sadique est imaginant ce qu'elle prépare xD)**

**Amira:**** Visiblement ma fic te plait **

**EetB:**** C'est la première fois qu'une de mes fic plait autant, trop contente… t'inquiète pas, je continu**

**sasou5**** Voilà la suite!!**

**karasab****je suis désolée pour l'attente**

**Sarah:**** merci pour ta review**

**Chapitre 2**

Je fus réveillé par un CVNI (corps volant non identifié). Je mis un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait Elisabeth. Elle me dit que je devais l'emmener au collège avant d'aller au lycée car Charlie était parti depuis longtemps et que Morgane avait du aller travailler à l'hôpital plus tôt. Morgane était infirmière, tandis que mon père était le chef de la police de Forks. Je me levais donc, encore à moitié endormi. Je pris des vêtements dans l'armoire où je les avais rangé la veille et parti prendre ma douche. 

Je préparai vite un petit déjeuné pour moi et ma sœur et une fois qu'on nous eûmes fini de manger, nous partîmes. Le collège ne fut pas trop dur à trouver, Elie m'indiquait le chemin. Une fois que je fus garer, elle sorti de la voiture après m'avoir embrasser sur la joue.

Je redémarrai et me dirigeai vers le lycée. Je trouvais une place presque aussitôt, il était encore tôt.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent un seul coup. Je fus soulagée d'être arriver dans les premiers. En chemin pour le cours d'Anglais, je croisais Jessica. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Au moins comme ça, elle ne disait pas de bêtises.

'Il parait que tu es à côté d'Edward en biologie, tu n'as pas de chance…'

'Non ça allait, il m'a parlé au début du cours, puis plus rien. Par contre je l'ai vu dragué Angela à la fin des cours'

'Angela? Elle nous avait dit qu'il l'avait déjà fait'

'C'est possible…'

'Non, une fois qu'une fille devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate, qu'elle perd tout ses moyens devant lui, et rajoute encore quelques trucs et c'est à peine s'il la regarde ensuite'

'Comme je le pensait, c'est un parfait coureur de jupons'

'Tu as tout compris'

'Ça promet' dis-je en soupirant.

La matinée passa vite, mais fut aussi ennuyeuse que la veille. A midi, je me rendis à la cantine avec Jessica et les autres. Angela nous rejoignîmes peu plus tard, elle ne quittait pas son plateau des yeux. Je ne compris pas tout de suite son comportement. Mais je fini par deviné que c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé hier et que Jessica était allé la voir. 

'Ça va?' lui demandais-je en murmurant.

'Oui, très bien, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irais pas?' 

Sa voix est cassante. Elle pouvait parfois être détestable! Elle ne voulait pas me parler, d'accord, c'est son problème mais qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre ensuite en disant que je ne l'écoute pas. Je détournai mon attention d'elle et me concentrai sur les différentes conversations qui avaient lieu à notre table. Mike, un garçon plutôt du genre égoïste et qui prêtait quasiment attention à personne, parlait de faire un week-end à La Push. 

'Tu risques d'être la prochaine…' me dit Jessica quand nous commençâmes à sortir de la cantine.

'La prochaine?' demandais-je. Je ne voyais pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

'Edward. Il n'a pas arrêté de regarder dans ta direction. Tu risque donc d'être la prochaine sur sa liste'

Je soupirai de nouveau. Une partie de moi ne voulais pas ce que se soit vrai, mais une autre l'espérai, et c'est ça qui me faisait le plus peur. J'avais toujours envoyé balader les mecs directement. Le pire c'est que j'avais biologie avec lui. Bon, il faut que je respire un bon coup. Il n'allait pas me manger. Je poussais la porte de la classe. _Il_ était là, à sa place. Je m'avançais entre les rangés de tables. Je m'assis à ma place en essayant de ne pas lui prêter attention. Chose qui n'était pas facile. Comment ignoré un Adonis pareil? M. Banner commença son cours une fois qu'il y eut le silence complet. Mon voisin restait silencieux. Je lui lançais un rapide coup d'œil. Il avait l'air pensif. Et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il écoutait le cours. Je sentis son regard pesé sur moi après que j'eus retourné mon attention sur le cours. Je me tournai alors vers lui. Il m'examinait de la tête aux pieds. Cela ne semblait même pas le déranger de le faire alors que je le regardais.

'Quand arrêteras-tu de m'observer comme ça?' demandais-je légèrement agacée. 

'Il parait que Jessica t'a dit de te méfier de moi' dit-il avec un sourire, sans répondre à ma question 'Pourtant il n'y a pas si longtemps elle ne pensait pas vraiment ça'

'Arrête de croire que le monde tourne autour de toi'

'Mais je ne pense pas ça. Lui il le pense' Il me montra Mike 'Par contre, on peut avoir des doutes… Tu vois la fille là-bas? Elle est en train de demander à son amie quand est-ce que je vais lui parler'

'Tu lis sur les lèvres?'

'En quelques sortes. Tu vais, moi je ne dis pas que le monde tourne autour de moi, mais tout le monde parle de moi'

Il y eut silence jusqu'à ce que je craque.

Arrêtes de m'examiner comme ça!'

'Pourquoi?' me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin plus que craquant. J'eus l'impression d'être rouge.

'C'est malpoli, gênant et agaçant'

'Calmes-toi, sinon M. Banner va se faire une joie de te faire rester ici pour que tu l'aides à ranger. Il est encore plus ennuyeux à ce moment-là à ce qui parait'

Agacée, j'essayai de suivre le cours, sachant qu'il me regardait encore. J'eus du mal à rester concentré. Comment peut-on être aussi beau? Ressaisis-toi ma vieille. Tu ne peux pas craquer. Montres-lui qu'il ne peut pas faire craquer toutes les filles. Ça ne va pas être facile… Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je partis en sport. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas envi d'en faire. Avant que le cours commence, Mike vint me parler.

'Toi aussi tu te faire avoir dans le petit jeu de Cullen' Sa voix était remplie de colère. Visiblement il était jaloux du succès du lycéen aux cheveux cuivrés.

'Mêles-toi de tes affaires!'

Je m'éloignais de lui après avoir frapper dans un ballon qui traînait. Je fus obligée de jouer une partie de volley. Sport qui était beaucoup pratiqué à Phoenix. Contrairement aux autres filles là-bas, j'avais la peau blanche, les cheveux bruns et je n'avais pas vraiment une allure athlétique. Je me trouvais plutôt… molle. Je regagnai ma voiture à la fin du cours et partis chercher Elisabeth. La pluie avait doublé depuis ce matin. Ma sœur remarqua tout de suite que j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas poser de questions, mais je savais qu'une fois à la maison se ne serait plus pareil. Une fois arriver, je montai dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs. Comme toujours, les maths me posèrent problèmes. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour cette matière. 

Au bout de deux heures environs, je réussi à venir à bout de mes devoirs. Je descendis dans le salon. Tout le monde y était. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil devant la télé. Je sentis l'odeur de la cuisine de Morgane. J'adore ses plats. Nous finîmes par aller manger.

'Bella? Ça ne va pas?' me demanda Charlie.

'….hein?...euh…si, ça va, pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien?'

Personne n'avait l'air réellement convaincu par ce que je venais de dire.

'Au fait, comment ça se passe au lycée?'

'Ça peut aller, mais j'ai déjà fait ce qu'on est en train d'étudier à Phoenix'

'Et que penses-tu des autres élèves?'

Quand il me posa cette question, l'image d'Edward s'imposa à moi. Pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il que je pense à lui? Allez ma vielle, essaye de l'oublier… Mais c'est impossible! Comment peut-on oublier un tel visage?

'Il y en a beaucoup de sympas. Je me suis faite plusieurs amis'

'Tant mieux'

Je terminai de dîner en silence et débarrassai mon assiette. Puis je sortis dans le jardin prendre l'air. Il ne pleuvais plus depuis un petit moment déjà. La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi et lança passer un peu de lumière. Elisabeth s'avança vers moi et s'assis dans l'herbe encire humide. Elle allait me poser des questions, je le savais. Elle garda le silence pendant un long moment. Pour une fois le silence de la nuit ne me posa pas de problème, bien au contraire, il me fit du bien. Je m'étais juré de ne pas craquer pourtant je pensais déjà à _lui. _En tout cas, s'il croit que ça va être aussi facile avec moi qu'avec les autres filles, il se trompe… peut-être. Ma sœur leva la tête vers moi.

'Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?' me demanda-t-elle de sa voix enfantine.

'Rien, ça va…' 

Elle ne me crut pas. Elle se leva et prit ma main.

'Grande sœur, tu peux tout me dire. Je ne dirais rien à personne. Promis' Elle me regarda fixement pendant un moment ' C'est à cause d'Edward Cullen ?'

Ma respiration se coupa d'un seul coup. Comment pouvait-elle avoir deviner aussi facilement ? Surtout qu'elle n'était pas au lycée. 

'J'en ai étendu parler, pleins de filles ne parlent que de lui. Aussi bien au collège que les adultes donc je n'ose pas imaginer au lycée. Il parait qu'il passe son temps à draguer. Mais au moins, contrairement aux mecs qui draguent d'habitude, il est beau. Je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois. Papa et maman sont amis avec Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward. Il travaille à l'hôpital lui aussi, en temps que médecin par contre. On va souvent chez eux. Ils ont une immense maison'

Ça veut dire que je risque de le voir encore plus souvent si on va chez eux. Ce n'est déjà pas facile de résister alors que je ne le vois pas beaucoup… Je retournai à l'intérieur, suivi par Elie. Je montai dans ma chambre et me jetai littéralement dans mon lit après avoir pris un livre sur mon bureau. Je lu plusieurs pages puis m'endormi.

La matinée été déjà bien avancée quand je _le_ vis pour la première fois de la journée. Il ne me prêta aucune attention. J'en fus à la fois surprise, soulagée et… énervée. Je n'arrivais pas à la croire. Je voulais qu'il vienne me voir. Je rejoignis Jessica juste avant le cours d'espagnol.

'Je suis impressionnée'

'Impressionner par quoi?

'Que tu n'ai pas encore craqué. A mon avis, il s'amuse encore plus que d'habitude. Il prend tout son temps. La preuve, il ne t'a même pas regardé tout à l'heure. Habituellement, dès qu'il parle à une fille, il y va à fond et elle ne résiste même pas une seule seconde'

'Tu ne dis pas ça pour me rassurer n'est-ce pas?'

'Non, mais beaucoup de fille seraient heureuses d'être à ta place si elles apprenaient qu'il comptait s'amuser longtemps avec toi'

'Pourquoi faut-il que se soit sur moi que ça tombe?'

'Je n'en ai aucune idée…' m'avoua-t-elle.

Nous rentrâmes dans la salle de cours et nous nous assîmes à nos places respectives. Je ne prêtais pas attention à ce que disait le prof. Je dessinai, ou plutôt gribouillait, sur la couverture de mon cahier. A l'heure du repas, je parlais avec quasiment tout le monde. Mike annonça que la sortie avait lieu dans deux semaines. J'appris également qu'une fête aurait lieu la semaine prochaine mais aussi que s'était aux filles d'invités. Je décidais que j'irais, mais que je n'inviterais aucun garçon. Bon, j'avoue, j'essayais d'écouter ce que disaient les gens qui étaient à ma table pour ne pas _le_ regarder.

Nous partîmes ensuite chacun de notre côté. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de biologie, veillant à être le plus loin possible d'Angela. Je rentrai dans la pièce. Je remarquai immédiatement que mon voisin n'était pas là. Le cours débuta sans qu'il ne vienne. Apparemment, il avait choisi de sécher. Je regrettais aussi de ne pas l'avoir fait quand M. Banner nous dit ce que nous allions faire. Un test pour connaître notre groupe sanguin. J'avais horreur du sang. M. Banner prit la main de l'élève devant lui pour montrer l'exemple. Au moment où il piquait le doigt de Mike avec une aiguille, une nausée atroce m'envahi. Mon front se recouvrit de sueur. Ma tête me tournait. L'odeur immonde du sang m'atteignit. Une odeur de fer qui me donnait envi de vomir. Ma nausée empira quand le professeur montra la main de Mike à toute la classe. Je posai mon front sur ma table. Cela me fit un peu de bien. La table était fraîche. Mais j'aurais préféré quelque chose de froid. De très froid. J'entendis quelqu'un s'approché de moi.

'Ça ne va pas?' me demanda M. Banner.

'Je ne supporte pas le sang' ma voix était faible.

'Il faudrait que tu ailles à l'infirmerie. Mike, emmène la'

Mike me rejoignit et m'aida à marcher, mais il était évident qu'il aurait préféré que se soit un autre élève qui soit chargé de m'accompagner. Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, nous croisâmes Edward dans les couloirs. Il semblait bien s'amusé devant le spectacle. 

'Tu aurais du sécher toi aussi' me lança-t-il quand nous passâmes devant lui.

Nous fîmes encore quelques pas puis Mike me lâcha.

'Bon j'en ai marre, maintenant avance toute seule. Je ne suis pas une baby-sitter. Et ne dit pas au prof que je t'ai laisser à mi-chemin'

Sur ces mots, il fit demi tour et s'éloigna. Incapable de tenir debout, je me laissais tombé contre le mur. Ma nausée n'avait pas encore diminué.

'Drôlement sympas ton copain' me dit Edward.

Je sursautai. Je ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu venir.

'Ce n'est pas du tout mon copain. Bien trop égoïste. Un véritable abruti'

'Ça j'avais pu le remarqué. Si un jour il a un problème, rappelle moi de ne pas l'aider, et tu devrais faire pareil'

'Je me souviendrai'

Il me regarda un moment en silence.

'Tu veux que je t'aide à aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie'

Je soupirai. Moi qui cherchai à l'éviter. Visiblement le destin avait choisi de ne pas me laisser cette chance.

'Pourquoi pas… Je n'ai pas envi de rester ici' avouais-je, vaincu par le regard et le sourire dévastateurs qu'il me laissant. Quel tricheur!

Il me souleva alors du sol comme si j'étais plus légère qu'une plume. J'ignore comme il fit pour ouvrir la porte fermée de l'infirmerie. Il me déposa ensuite sur l'un des lits. Je m'assis aussitôt. L'infirmière lui demanda ce que j'avais. Il répondit simplement "les tests". Elle soupira et se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce pour me chercher un verre d'eau frais.

'Regarde si elle n'a pas de la fièvre'

L'ange aux cheveux cuivrés eut l'air surpris par cette demande, mais il ne posa de question et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il posa sa main sur mon front. Elle était glacée. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Le contact de sa main gelée sur mon visage me faisait du bien. Edward retira sa main, ce qui me fit froncé les sourcils car ma nausée revient aussitôt.

'Elle n'en a pas' informa-t-il l'infirmière.

'Ah bon?' s'étonna-t-elle 'Pourtant, vu les rougeurs de son visage, j'aurais juré le contraire'

Mes…rougeurs. Mon dieu non, dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Dites moi que je n'ai pas rougi. Pourquoi fallait-il que je rougisse aussi facilement? Bon d'accord, il m'avait porté dans ses bras et avait posé sa main sur mon visage, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rougir… si?... Je suis maudite, je m'étais promis de NE PAS craquer!

'Il serait préférable que tu rentres chez toi' dit l'infirmière à mon attention puis elle se tourna vers Edward 'Et toi, tu devrais retourner en cours'

'J'y vais. Une dernière chose Bella, remercie Mike de t'avoir laisser à mi-chemin'

Il sorti avec un sourire, il avait fait exprès de dire ça devant l'infirmière pour qu'elle passe un savon à Mike. Il risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Je doutais également que l'Adonis soit allé en classe. Je finis par l'imiter. Je me dirigeai vers ma voiture. La pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber. Je réalisai alors que j'avais vu juste. _Il _était assis dans une Volvo argent. Le plus beau véhicule garé dans le parking. Ça ne m'étonnait pas. Je montai dans ma voiture et rentrai chez moi. Quand j'ouvris la porte de la maison, j'entendis mon père parler avec quelqu'un au téléphone mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir de quoi il parlait. Je partis dans le salon. Charlie raccrocha et nous y rejoignit. 

'Nous sommes invité chez les Cullen ce soir'

_**Comme vous avez pu le lire certaines choses n'ont pas changé. Méchant Mike xD**_

_**Le prochain est à peine commencé, donc si vous laissez des reviews ça m'aidera peut-être à écrire plus vite!**_


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

_**Après vous avoir fait attendre de manière impardonnable, moi et ma fic Monde à l'envers sommes de retour!! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'attente, mais faire une Bella pas maladroite, ce n'est pas facile du tout. Et en plus je poste un chapitre NULLISIME! **_

**bella and edward forever:**** Voilà la suite, je continue ne t'inquiète pas, mais je continue lentement…**

**puky****:**** Contente que l'idée de ma fic te plaise**

**alyssa:**** Heureuse que ça te plaise, voici la suite**

**XxjustineblainxX****:**** Miracle! La suite! xD non franchement, je suis impardonnable…**

**EetB: **** suite postée, enfin**

**So':**** Fan? A ce point là? **

**Ellora:**** Alors là. Je suis mais vraiment, sincèrement désolée pour l'attente**

**naikyy****: Et oui, invité chez les Cullen, invité chez Edward xD Pauvre Bella XD**

**Rosalie:**** Merci**

**Fafou:**** Merci, je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise**

**Clem****: C'est vrai que ça change du livre original. Tu vas avoir une petite partie de ta réponse tout à la fin du chapitre**

**magalieee****:**** Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai recommencé plusieurs fois ce chapitre, mais je le trouve quand même nul…**

**Alison:**** Même à moi ça fait bizarre, j'ai eut du mal à maintenir Alice pour pas qu'elle saute sur Bella xD et c'est pas facile de faire une bella pas maladroite**

**Theriel****:**** A maintenant xD**

**Chapitre 3: Dîner et découverte**

'Nous sommes invités chez les Cullen ce soir' annonça Charlie en nous rejoignant.

Non! Tout mais pas ça! Ce n'est pas possible! Ça signifie que je vais passé la soirée avec _lui_. Le pire c'est que j'hésitais entre être heureuse ou non. Je montai dans ma chambre et fit mes devoirs. Au bout d'un moment, je rangeai mes affaires et me changeai. Je mis un slim, un t-shirt noir légèrement moulant et des converses de la même couleur. Je m'attachai ensuite les cheveux en queue de cheval haute. Elizabeth monta me dire que nous allions partir. Je descendis avec elle et m'assis dans la voiture que nous allions utiliser. Charlie démarra une fois que nous fûmes tous installés. Je pus constaté que les Cullen habitaient en dehors de Forks. Je restai stupéfaite devant leur maison quand mon père se gara. Je m'avançai dans l'allée qui menait à la villa, suivit du reste de la famille. La porte s'ouvrit avant que je n'aie le temps de sonner. Un homme blond au visage angélique se tenait dans l'entrée.

'Bonsoir Carlisle' dirent en même temps Charlie, Morgane et Elie.

'Bonsoir' Il me regarda 'Tu dois être Bella, je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance'

'Bonsoir… euh… moi aussi'

C'était donc _son _père. Il devait à peine avoir la trentaine. L'idée qu'il _l'_avait adopté, ainsi que ses frères et sœurs, me frappa alors. Le médecin nous invita à rentrer. Nous pénétrâmes donc dans la maison. Les autres Cullen étaient dans le salon où nous les rejoignîmes. Rosalie se leva et vint vers moi. Elle aussi me dit qu'elle était heureuse de me connaître. Le dénommé Jasper alla même jusqu'à me serré dans ses bras. Les membres de cette famille avaient tous une personnalité très différente.

'Bonsoir' dit un ténor envoûtant derrière nous. Il était facile de reconnaître _sa_ voix. En me retournant, j'eus la confirmation que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Edward se tenait en bas d'un escalier avec un éblouissant sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Il était magnifique, comme toujours. Il nous rejoignit et s'assit sur un fauteuil, quasiment en face de moi. Ne pas le regarder. Ne pas le regarder. Je fis semblant de m'intéressé à ce que disait Esmé et Morgane. Pas facile en sentant _son _regard posé sur moi. Je me sentais mal à l'aise. Quand je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui, je pouvais voir de la curiosité dans ses yeux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Une heure après notre arrivé, Alice nous proposa de passé à table. Je pus constater qu'aucun Cullen ne touchait à la nourriture se trouvant dans leurs assiettes. Carlisle nous dit que lui et Esmé n'avaient pas faim, suite à repas important le midi et que ses enfants avaient mangés en rentrant et que se n'était donc pas étonnant qu'ils ne dînent pas.

Le repas était délicieux. Esmé était une excellente cuisinière. Je lui en fis la remarque et elle me remercia avec un immense sourire. Tous les membres de cette famille était magnifique, s'en était déroutant. Et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. On ne pouvait que se sentir insignifiant à côté d'eux.

A la fin du dîné, nous retournâmes dans le salon. Alice me proposa timidement de visiter la maison. Enfin, c'était Jasper qui avait terminé sa phrase. J'acceptai, par pure curiosité. Les enfants des Cullen montèrent à l'étage. Rosalie me tirait par la main. La première pièce qu'on me montra était la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie. La seconde était celle de Carlisle, enfin, ça ressemblait plus à un bureau. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de livres réunis dans la même pièce. De magnifiques tableaux étaient accrochés à un mur. Ils avaient l'air ancien. On me montra ensuite la chambre de Jasper et Alice, puis celle d'Esmée. Et pour finir, celle d'Edward. C'était celle qui, les jours de soleil, devait être la plus lumineuse. Un mur entier était une baie vitrée, comme au rez-de-chaussée. Un autre mur était recouvert d'étagères à CD. Le père semblait collectionné les livres, le fils s'était apparemment le CD.

Une chose me perturbait, alors que pour d'autres ça aurait été insignifiant. Ils dormaient par terre ou quoi? Il n'y avait pas un seul lit, dans aucun des chambres. On ne me laissa pas le temps de méditer à cette question car les Cullen m'emmenai dans leur jardin. Par chance, il ne pleuvait plus. Leur jardin était immense, tout comme leur maison. Nous restâmes dehors toute la soirée. Les Cullen me posaient beaucoup de questions sur moi. Quand ils me demandèrent avec combien de garçons j'étais sortie, je fus un peu honteuse que ça ne dépassait pas la barre de…zéro. Aucun des garçons avec lesquels j'étais souvent à Phoenix n'avait voulu dépasser le stade de la simple amitié avec moi.

'C'est vrai?' me demanda Rosalie.

'Pourquoi mentirais-je?'

Rosalie me demanda ensuite si je comptais aller à la fête de la semaine prochaine. Je lui répondis que oui, mais que je n'inviterais personne. La seconde partie de ma réponse sembla l'étonné. Alice me demanda alors pourquoi. Je lui dis qu'aucun garçon ne me plaisait ici. Ce qui était bien évidemment un mensonge. Je crus ensuite Edward tapé sur la tête de son frère blond, mais je n'en étais pas sûre, son geste avait été rapide, très rapide.

Charlie vint me voir et me dit que nous partions. Je dois l'admettre, j'étais un peu déçue, j'aurais aimé rester encore, j'avais remarqué que les gens réellement sympas ici n'existaient quasiment pas, mais les membres de cette famille l'étaient. Je rejoignis le reste de ma famille après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde.

Le soleil me chatouillait le visage quand je me réveillais. C'était aujourd'hui que j'allais à La Push avec des gens du lycée. Je me demandais encore pourquoi j'avais accepté l'invitation de cet imbécile de Mike. Je finis cependant par me levé et partis prendre une douche. Une fois ma douche prise, je m'habillais et retournai dans ma chambre pour prendre mon sac. Je sorti ensuite de la maison, monta dans ma voiture et parti au point de rendez-vous. Mike, Jessica et Lauren étaient déjà là. Jessica vint directement me voir. Lauren vint également me dire bonjour alors que Mike ne me prêta pas attention. Les autres arrivèrent rapidement. Quand tout le monde fut là, nous partîmes à La Push. Nous arrivâmes très vite. Le trajet était enfantin. Le soleil brillait, mais il faisait à peine dix degrés.

Je m'assis sur un vieux tronc d'arbres avec les autres. Un tas de discussions différentes commença, j'avais du mal à les suivre. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Mike et je lui lançais un regard noir. Ce type me tapait sur les nerfs. Un jour, j'allais finir par l'étriper. Bon, j'allais quand même pas le faire ici devant tout le monde. Je ne voulais pas me faire arrêté. Quoi que ça aurait été comique de voir Charlie venir m'arrêté. Je finis par me levé pour me balader un peu. Comme beaucoup de personne d'ailleurs. Je surpris beaucoup de filles parlées d'une personne à laquelle je ne voulais pas penser. Facile de deviner qui s'était. Edward Cullen bien sûr. Des indiens de la réserve entendirent eux aussi les discussions et une haine sans nom apparu sur le visage de chacun. Ils répliquèrent qu'ils étaient préférable de ne pas parler des Cullen ici.

Je n'osais pas aller leur demander pourquoi ils haïssaient les Cullen. Ils étaient plutôt intimidant. A par le dragueur qui ne voulais pas me lâché, je ne voulais d'ailleurs pas qu'ils me lâche mais ça je refusais de ma l'avouer; ils étaient plutôt sympas. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et parti voir le dernier indien qui restait. Ma curiosité me perdra… J'appris que c'était le fils d'un ami à mon père et qu'il s'appelait Jacob. Enfin, son père avait été un ami du mien jusqu'à ce que Charlie se lie d'amitié avec Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Quand je finis par aborder le sujet qui m'intéressait, la haine qui avait disparu de son visage revient à la vitesse grand V.

'Ce ne sont que de sals sangsues. Des buveurs de sang. Mais je crois que tu connais mieux le mot vampire' crachait-il avait de partir.

Cette explication était un peu tirée par les cheveux, non? Ça expliquait pourquoi ils ne mangeaient jamais et que je n'avais pas vu de lits chez eux, mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. C'était tout simplement impossible. Les vampires n'existaient que dans les histoires. Sinon on allait bientôt me dire que les loups-garous et les sorcières existaient. Fallait pas abusé quand même. Je me surpris à penser que ce n'était pas aussi idiot que ça après tout. Ça expliquait un tas de trucs et les indiens de La Push semblaient y croire dur comme fer.

J'étais folle de croire toute cette histoire. Mais c'était tellement logique… Je raconte n'importe quoi. Que peut-il y avoir de logique dans l'existence des vampires? Ressaisis-toi ma vieille. Sinon tu vas finir par être simplement bonne à enfermer.

Je retournai avec les autres mais je ne réussi pas à enlever cette idée de ma tête. Jessica s'assit à côté de moi.

'Mike n'arrête pas de draguer Angela depuis que l'on est ici' elle soupira 'Quand on évite un dragueur on en a un autre qui nous tombe dessus' rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je savais très bien de qui elle parlait. Nous commençâmes alors à parler de tout et de rien. Le temps passa vite. L'heure du déjeuné arriva rapidement et je sorti mes sandwich. J'étais affamée. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas la seule à dévorer ma nourriture. J'avais remarqué durant la matinée que beaucoup moins de personne que je le pensais appréciaient Mike. Je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas l'aimer. Ça me rassurait. Le jour où j'allais le tuer, je pourrais compté sur l'aide de plusieurs personnes. Il faut que je m'enlève aussi cette idée là de la tête. Je ne suis pas une tueuse.

La pluie nous surpris. Ce n'était pas prévu. Normalement c'était censé être une journée ensoleillée. Enfin, on est à Forks. Ça ne devrait pas m'étonner. Nous rentrâmes donc aussitôt.

Je garais ma voiture devant la maison et y rentrais en courant pour évité de trop me faire mouillée. Morgane et Elie ne semblaient pas étonnés de me voir. J'appris que mon père étaient lui aussi sorti avec des amis. Tout comme moi, il avait du se faire avoir par la pluie.

Je montais dans ma chambre, m'allongeais sur mon lit et fermais les yeux. Je respirais profondément. J'vais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas croire ce que Jacob Black m'avait dit sur les Cullen. Je savais déjà que j'étais complètement folle donc ça ne changeait rien que j'y croie du moment que je le gardais pour moi. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose que je n'arrivais plus à me cacher.

Bon récapitulons: Edward et sa famille étaient des vampires et par conséquent, j'étais follement et horriblement amoureuse d'un vampire.

_**Voilà, chapitre pas très long mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de vous faire attendre plus longtemps avant de poster. Bon, je préviens, je vais essayé de posté le chapitre 4 plus vite, mais je ne promet rien**_

_**REVIEWS!!**_


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

_**Encore une fois, mon chapitre a mis du temps à venir. J'espère que vous me pardonnerais après l'avoir lu. Raaahh… je préviens, Edward passe de nouveau à l'attaque Dans le prochain chapitre…le bal. Ça c'est sûr…Mais je ne sais pas quand il sera poster. C'est bientôt la rentré en plus et vu que en plus c'est ma première année au lycée… je stresse à fond…**_

_**Bon allez, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et vous laisse lire.**_

**bella and edward forever:**** Merveilleux… mon histoire est merveilleuse… MERCI**

**XxjustineblainxX:**** Edward et Bella ensembles… ensemble est un bien grand mot, mais les choses avances dans ce chapitre, ne t'en fait pas**

**Amira:**** Suite postée… sauf qu'elle n'est pas arrivée vite**

**Alysia****:**** je suis d'accord, des fois Bella peut être assez… énervante… Tu préfères la mienne? Merci**

**tueuse-en-serie-joke****:**** Non, il n'est pas encore un loup-garou, mais il est au courant des légende et comme dans le livre il n'y croit pas, j'ai décidé qu'ici il y croyait. Et c'est son nouveau caractère; colérique, qui s'énerve rapidement, qui agresse dès qu'il ouvre la bouche.**

**Volterra:**** C'était le but, je voulais écrire quelque chose qui sortait un peu de l'ordinaire.**

**Alicia Constel****:**** Qui sais, Bella va peut-être réussir à nous le faire devenir un peu plus gentil notre p'tit dragueur… Mais une chose est sûre, c'est pas maintenant… sinon ce serait pas drôle XD**

_**Chapitre 4**_

Je me levais et me préparai pour aller au lycée. Après ma sortie d'avant-hier, j'avais été obligé de m'avouer deux choses et j'avais honte de l'une d'elle. Edward Cullen était un vampire et j'étais tombée amoureuse de ce même Edward. Finalement, je n'étais pas parvenue à résister. Comme toutes les filles, j'avais craqué. Après avoir pris une douche rapide, j'enfilais un jean bleu banal et un pull beige avec col en V beige. Je mis mes basket et descendit dans la cuisine prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Charlie était déjà parti. Elie et Morgane prenaient elles aussi le premier repas de la journée. Elles partirent en même temps que moi.

J'arrivais la deuxième sur le parking du lycée. L'autre voiture était une Volvo d'argent, sa Volvo. _Il_ y était d'ailleurs adossé. Je me garai le plus loin possible de lui. Malheureusement, je devrais passer devant lui pour aller en cours. Je fermai ma portière et me retournai. Mon cœur manqua un battement. _Il_ était juste là, à moins d'un mètre de moi. Mon réflexe fut de reculée et je me retrouvais le dos collé contre ma voiture. Il se rapprocha et se pencha vers moi. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Mon cœur accéléra ses battements. Il sourit, comme si il les entendait.

'Bonjour' susurra-t-il à mon oreille. Mon cœur continua ses folies.

'Alors, comment c'était cette sortie samedi à La Push?'

Je ne parvins pas à répondre. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage. Je baissai le visage. Son haleine enivrante et exquise chatouillait mes narines. Sa main glacée sa posa sous mon menton et le releva mon visage au niveau du sien. Ses yeux topaze m'incendièrent, ils ressemblaient à de la lave en fusion. Moi qui cherchais à éviter son regard plus qu'envoûtant. Edward se pencha d'avantage vers moi. Il enfouit son magnifique visage dans mon cou, respirant l'odeur de ma gorge. Je n'osais pas bouger, j'étais tétanisée.

'Tu sens encore meilleure que ce que je pensais' dit-il en relevant lentement son visage vers le mien.

Je devais être vexée à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire ou pas? Je n'en sais rien, je n'arrive même plus à penser correctement. Une preuve? Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. Mes joues s'empourprèrent d'avantage.

Je finis cependant par réaliser que les autres élèves étaient arrivées et qu'ils nous regardaient. Si j'aurais voulu m'en aller, ça aurait été impossible car les mains d'Edward étaient appuyées sur ma voiture, de chaque côté de ma tête.

La première sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. Edward hésita puis détacha ses yeux des miens et s'éloigna pour aller en classe. Je restai un moment sans bouger, essayant de calmé les battements affolés de mon cœur. Quand celui-ci fut à peu près calmer, je me rendis à mon tour en cours.

La journée passa vite. Je veillais à ne jamais croiser le bel Adonis aux cheveux cuivrés. A la fin des cours, je me dépêchais de regagné ma voiture avant qu'il ne recommence à pleuvoir, mais surtout, pour continuer à l'éviter. Je fus surprise de voir Rosalie attendant près de ma voiture. A mon approche, elle releva la tête et vint à ma rencontre.

'Bonjour Bella' me dit-elle avec un sourire parfait.

'Bonsoir Rosalie' répondis-je en m'efforçant de sourire.

'Je suis venue m'excuser'

'T'excuser? Pourquoi?'

'Pour le comportement inqualifiable et inadmissible de mon idiot de frère'

Je comprenais un peu mieux.

'Enfin, depuis que je le connais, il est comme ça et je doutes qu'il change un jour…' soupira la magnifique blonde.

Elle regarda par-dessus mon épaule et sourit.

'Il est en train de se demandé ce que je peux bien te dire, j'en suis sûre' ria-t-elle. 'J'ai une question…'

'Vas-y! Pose la' dis-je pour l'encourager.

'Que ressens-tu pour lui?' demanda-t-elle.

Sa question me pris au dépourvu, je ne mis attendais pas, mais vraiment pas du tout. Elle s'en rendit compte car son sourire s'agrandit.

'Je ne lui dirais rien. Il ne saura pas ce qu'on a dit, promis'

'Euh… en fait… je…' Je n'arrivais pas à terminer ma phrase.

'J'ai compris. Tu l'aimes' dit-elle simplement. Et c'était une affirmation. Je sentis le rouge me monté aux joues et mon cœur faire des folies. Rosalie éclata de rire face à ma réaction. Elle me dit de me calmer et me jura une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne dirait rien. Elle partit après m'avoir refait le coup du sourire éblouissant. J'ouvris ma portière et rentrais dans ma voiture. Avant de quitter le parking, je pus voir un Edward énervé monté au volant d'une Volvo argent.

En arrivant à la maison, je proposai à Morgane de préparer le dîné à sa place. Elle décida de m'aider. Elisabeth descendit de sa chambre et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Nous parlâmes toute les trois de tout et de rien. J'appris, ou plutôt on me rappela que c'était l'anniversaire de Morgane dans précisément une semaine. Qu'allais-je pouvoir lui acheter?

'Comment ça se passe au lycée?' finis par me demandé Morgane.

C'était une question innocente, destiner à me montrer qu'elle s'intéressait à moi et qu'elle ne me considérait pas comme une étrangère. Elle avait toujours eut peur que je ne l'accepte pas. Pourtant, je me sentis rougir pour la énième fois de la journée. Alors que je n'étais pas du genre à rougir autant. Je cachais mon visage derrière une cascade de cheveux et fis semblant d'être occupé pour ne pas la regarder. Pourquoi fallait-il que je pense à _lui_?

'Ça va' répondis-je en espérant que ma voix ne me trahisse pas. 'J'ai des amis géniaux, de bonnes notes, même si j'ai quelques difficultés en maths'

Ni Morgane, ni Elie ne furent dupe mais elles n'insistèrent pas. Je leur en fus reconnaissante. Soudain, ma sœur s'écria:

'Et moi, j'ai un amoureux'

Pourquoi était-il aussi facile pour elle de dire de telle chose alors que moi, j'en étais totalement incapable? Peut-être tout simplement car le garçon qu'elle aimait n'était pas Edward Cullen, dragueur né.

La nouvelle ne sembla pas étonné la mère de la fillette. Charlie rentra à la maison au moment où nous mettions la table. Le sujet sur le "petit ami" d'Elie prit fin. C'était à priori un sujet à ne pas abordé quand il n'était dans les parages. Je soupirai.

Nous mangeâmes vite et en silence. Après nous avoir aidé à débarrasser la table, Elisabeth et Charlie partirent regarder la télé. Au moment où j'allais les rejoindre, Morgane posa sa main sur mon épaule. Je me tournai vers elle, me préparant à l'interrogatoire que j'allais sûrement endurer.

'Bella, tu es sûre que tout va bien?'

'Oui, pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien?'

'Je ne suis pas une idiote tu sais. Je devine qu'il y a un problème. Dis-moi ce qui se passe'

'On va dire que je suis tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne…'

'Qui?'

'Edward Cullen' avouais-je, vaincue.

'Edward Cullen…' répéta-t-elle 'Je comprend, c'est vraiment qu'il est… magnifique, mais j'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeur sur lui'

'Tu comprends donc pourquoi je dis être tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne…'

'Oui, je comprend'

Nous allâmes ensuite dans le salon. Bizarrement, je me sentais soulagée de lui avoir parler. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Et j'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle n'en parle à personne. Je ne voulais pas qu'on sache que j'étais une de ces filles complètement idiotes qui tombent amoureuses du magnifique et parfait Edward Cullen.

J'étais déjà suffisamment gênée à cause du coup qu'il avait osé me faire le matin même dans le parking du lycée. Pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit en le voyant lui que je sentes des papillons dans mon ventres et que mon cœur essaye de sortir de ma poitrine, en sachant très bien qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour s'amuser? Pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse de lui alors qu'il y avait un tas d'autres mecs dans le lycée? Bon, il faut avoué qu'ils ne sont pas aussi beaux et fascinants que lui… Ressaisis-toi ma vieille! Il parait que l'amour rend aveugle, là c'est vraiment le cas apparemment. Tu es censé être en colère contre lui, pas dire, du moins penser, qu'il est parfait sous tous les points. Essaye de penser à autre chose. A n'importe quoi mais pas à lui. Sur la télé par exemple.

Comme de par hasard, son visage, son divin visage s'imposa à moi. Hantant mon esprit et mes pensées. Même là, il me harcelait. Me laisserait-il tranquille un jour?

Enfin, d'un côté, ça ne me dérangeait pas autant que je voulais bien le faire croire. Je pourrais me perdre dans ses yeux de lave en fusion. Et son magnifique sourire en coin… je ne veux même pas en parler…

'Bella, tu vas bien?' m'interrogea mon père, me sortant de ma rêverie.

'Oui, oui, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question? Pourquoi tout le monde me pose toujours cette question?'

'Calmes-toi Bella, je ne voulais pas t'énervé, c'est juste que tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien ces derniers temps.'

'Excuse-moi, Char…papa. C'est juste que tout le monde me demande ça alors que je vais très bien' Je marquai une pause. 'Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde'

'Bonne nuit' répondirent-ils en même temps.

Je montai dans ma chambre, prit mon pyjama et ma trousse de toilette et parti dans la salle de bain prendre une douche et me changer. Je retournai alors me coucher.

La fatigue était déjà là, le sommeil ne fut donc pas long à venir. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose. Prenez moi pour une folle si vous le voulez mais… je sentis quelque chose de froid me caressé la joue et je _l'_avais entendu me dire de _son_ sublime et envoûtant ténor: "Quel est ton secret?'. Je n'eus même le temps de vérifier si c'était un rêve ou la réalité que je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée.

--0101010101010101010101010101010--

Nous étions la veille du bal et je n'avais toujours pas de robe. Je devais aller à Seattle avec Jessica, Angela et Lauren après les cours. D'ailleurs, il fallait que je me dépêche d'aller chez moi déposé mon sac et prendre de l'argent. Morgane et Charlie m'en avaient donné malgré mes protestations. Je démarrai ma voiture. Pendant le trajet, je repensais à… Edward. Il ne m'avait plus adressé une seule fois la parole depuis ce fameux moment dans le parking. Jessica me l'avait pourtant dit. Il agit toujours comme ça.

Je me garai et rentrai dans la maison. 'Ane était là, dans la cuisine avec… Alice Cullen et Rosalie Hale. Mais que faisaient-elles ici?

'Bonjour Bella' me dire en même temps les deux sœurs. La blonde d'une voix assurée et le lutin d'une voix plus timide.

'Bonjour… que faites-vous ici?' demandais-je, ma curiosité prenant largement le dessus.

'Nous avons entendu dire que tu partais à Seattle avec tes amies pour acheter vos tenues. Nous aurions aimer vous y accompagner étant donner que nous n'avons pas non plus de robes pour le bal de demain' m'expliqua Rosalie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Alice qui lui fit un signe de tête positif. Pourquoi? Pour lui demander si elle était d'accord?

Je réfléchi à toute vitesse. Rosalie et Alice avaient l'air d'être sympas, pour quelle raison refuserais-je? Je leur fis par de ma réponse. Un immense sourire apparu sur le visage de la blonde. En plus, comme ça, je pourrais l'interrogé pour être sûre et certaine qu'elle n'avait rien dit à Edward. Sinon… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que je lui ferais…

Nous montâmes dans la voiture de Rosalie et nous nous rendîmes au point de rendez-vous. Les trois adolescentes étaient déjà là. Elles nous regardèrent arriver les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, comme si elles voyaient les deux sœurs pour la première fois.

Jessica et Lauren montèrent ensuite dans la voiture d'Angela. Je retournai avec Alice et sa sœur. Je m'assis de nouveau à l'arrière, pendant que Rosalie prenait le volant. Sa voix finit par retentir dans l'habitacle.

'Ne t'en fait pas, il n'est au courant de rien. Du moins, moi je ne lui ai rien dit. Après, il peut le deviner par lui-même. C'est peut-être un expert en matière de drague mais il est aussi intelligent, observateur et perspicace'

Mon visage devint aussi rouge que la décapotable de Rosalie.

'C'est pas souvent que tu parles de lui de manière positive. Habituellement tu le traites de crétin en disant qu'il devrait cesser d'agir comme un imbécile' déclara Alice.

'C'est un crétin d'agir ainsi, tu dois bien le reconnaître'

'Oh mais je n'ai jamais dis le contraire'

'Tu es d'accord avec nous Bella?'

'Euh… je…'

Rosalie éclata de rire.

'Désolée Bella. L'amour rend aveugle n'est-ce pas?'

'J'y peux rien moi' dis-je en faisant semblant de m'énerver.

'C'est vrai. Après tout, le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore' récita le petit lutin aux airs d'ange timide et bienveillant.

Je baissai la tête mais… elles avaient totalement raison. Je poussai un profond soupir. Je reste du voyage fut silencieux. Finalement nous nous arrêtâmes devant une avenue remplie de boutiques de vêtements et autres produits de beauté. Nous rejoignîmes Lauren, Jessica et Angela avant de nous diriger vers une boutique de robes soirée. Je mis un certain temps avant de trouver mon bonheur. Je l'essayai et, compte de mon choix, regardai où en était les autres. Les deux Cullen portaient encore leur robe alors que les trois autres étaient à la caisse.

Celle de Rosalie était robe, décolletée. Moulante jusqu'au hanche pour ensuite devenir pour souple et large. Elle permettait de voir les formes avantageuses de celle qui la portait.

Alice, elle avait une robe sans bretelles et en satin noir. Une ceinture de la même matière, mais blanche, était attachée juste en dessus de sa poitrine.

Je dois l'avouer, j'étais une peu jalouse d'elles. Elles étaient magnifiques. Elles retournèrent ensuite dans leur cabine respective pour en sortir peu de temps après. Nous partîmes à notre tour payer.

Nous achetâmes ensuite des chaussures et des accessoires assortis avec nos robes.

'Vous allez avec qui au bal, vous?' demanda Lauren, pendant que ne marchions en direction d'un restaurant après avoir posé les paquets de la voiture.

'J'y vais avec Mike…' souffla Jessica.

'Mike?' alors là, j'étais vraiment dégoûtée. Elle allait au bal avec ce crétin fini. 'Ma pauvre, moi je ne le supporte même pas deux secondes…'

'Ah, bon… toi tu y vas avec qui?'

'Moi… euh…' pourquoi est-ce que je rougi comme ça 'Personne. Je n'ai demandé à personne…' finis-je par avoué.

'QUOI? Enfin, je me demande bien pourquoi ça m'étonne. Tu as bien fait de ne demander à personne. Personne ne voudrait y aller avec une fille comme toi' répliqua Angela.

'Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Angela alors que c'est un miracle que tu te sois trouvé un cavalier' attaqua Rosalie. 'Tu ne sembles pas savoir le nombre astronomique de garçons qui tourne autour d'elle'

'Ah oui, des petits de la maternelle de la maternelle?'

'Je doutes fortement que mon frère à la maternelle. Cela signifierait que tu te laisses draguer par un enfant. Enfin, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de toi'

'Ton frère? Edward?' demanda Angela, sans relevé la remarque, bien trop abasourdi par ce que Rosalie venait de dire.

'Oui, edward, continue à tourner autour de notre chère Bella, pendant que d'autres vont pleuré dans les toilettes car il ne les regarde. Tu vois de qui je veux parler bien sûr?'

L'adolescente pâlit. Rosalie avait l'air fière d'elle. Mais elle semblait oublié qu'à moi aussi, il ne prêtait plus aucune importance. Et pourtant, moi, je l'aimai…

'Bon, nous, nous devons rentrer, nous devons rejoindre le reste de notre famille pour dîner avec eux' dit Alice avec un sourire timide et amusé.

'Vous pouvez me raccompagner?' demandais-je, je ne voulais pas du tout rester avec Angela ou sinon, il y aurait un meurtre.

'Bien sûr, viens' répondit la blonde. 'Au revoir tout le monde'

Je m'éloignai, accompagné par les deux Cullen. Je montai dans leur voiture et nous voilà en route pour Forks. Rosalie continuait à dire des choses assez choquantes sur Angela. Je n'avais jamais entendu certaines de ses insultes. C'est choqué que je sorti du véhicule pour aller chez moi. Il n'y avait personne. Sur la table de la cuisine était posé un court message.

_Nous sommes sorti dîner dehors. Tu as la maison pour toi ce soir. _

_Charlie_

_PS: M'est pas le feu, chère soeur_

_Elie_

Je ne mangeai pas et montai dans ma chambre. Malgré le fait qu'il soit encore tôt, je m'endormi.


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Nouveau chapitre (nan sans blague XD) désolée pour l'attente mais le nombre de review me casse le moral, que trois… Bon, sinon, dans ce chapitre, le bal. Préparez-vous à haïr Mike. L'histoire avance, un tout petit peu.**_

_**Pour les personnes sympas, j'ai besoin de reviews sur **__**Confiance**__**, j'ai ai de moins en moins, et j'hésite à l'abandonné. Sinon, le nouveau chapitre de **__**Pour l'éternité **__**est écrit, il suffit juste que je termine de le recopié sur l'ordi, même chose pour **__**Amour empoisonné**__**.**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

**Alessia**: je continu, je continu ne t'en fais pas ^^

**cinderella191**: SUITE ^^

**Heylo':**Moi aussi, je veux qu'Edward me drague comme ça sauf qui moi, je le laisse plus partir. J'le viole sur place XD

_**Chapitre 5: Le bal**_

Ça y est, nous étions le jour du bal. Il débutait à 19heures alors qu'il était 17heures et que je n'avais même pas commencé à me préparer. Morgane et Elie étaient dans ma chambre en disant qu'il fallait que je commence à me préparer. Je pris donc ma robe qui était soigneusement rangé dans ma penderie et parti l'enfiler dans la salle de bain après avoir prit une douche. Ceci fait, je retournai dans ma chambre. Morgane m'y attendait, une brosse et un sèche cheveux dans les mains. Je m'assis sur une chaise pendant qu'elle me coiffait. Elizabeth, elle, me regardait avec un œil critique. Une demi-heure plus tard, ma coiffure était terminée. Il ne restait plus que le maquillage. Là, c'est ma soeur qui s'en chargea et je dois bien admettre qu'elle était douée. Habillée, coiffée et maquillée, le mit mes chaussures et me regardait pour le première fois dans le miroir.

Ma robe était bleue nuit. Elle touchait gracieusement le sol et empêchait de voir mes chaussures. Elle n'avait pas de bretelles, mes épaules étaient donc dégagées mais j'avais quand même des manches qui débutais du haut de mes bras pour tomber sur mes mains, en cachant une grande partie. Mes cheveux étaient attachés en chignons d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches ondulées et où étaient accrochées de petites perles qui brillaient comme des étoiles. Mon maquillages, qu'en à lui, était léger et naturel.

J'étais heureuse di résultat. Pour une fois, je me trouvai belle. Les deux autres personnes de la pièce me complimentèrent.

'Tout les garçons vous vouloir danser avec toi' me dit Morgane avec un clin d'œil.

Bon, d'accord, il faut avoué que je meurt d'envi de danser avec Edward mais je doutes que lui le veuilles…

'C'est pas tout ça, mais il sera dix-neuf heures dans exactement cinq minutes. Bella, tu étais obligé de rester sous la douche pendant trois quart d'heures' répliqua Elizabeth, faisant rire tout le monde.

'Je crois qu'il faut que j'y ailles'

'Prend ma voiture' ça ressemblait à un ordre, je n'osai pas protester.

Je montai donc dans la voiture et démarrai. J'allumai la radio et écoutai tranquillement la musique durant le court trajet. Arriver au lycée, je me garai sur le parking et rejoint le gymnase. En chemin, je croisai Rosalie et Emmett. Ils étaient magnifique tout les deux. Ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper. Les deux couples vinrent à ma rencontre.

'Tu es très belle Bella, tu as bien choisi ta robe'

'Merci Rose'

Angela et son cavalier, Ben, passèrent à côté de nous, provoquant un silence glacial que l'adolescente du ressentir car elle se tourna vers nous et regarda les Cullen avec… peur. Elle s'enfuit quasiment en courant, entraînant Ben avec elle alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Réaction qui nous fit tous bien rire.

Je laissai les deux couples allés danser pendant je m'adossai à un mur. Et là, je le vis. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude alors que je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Son costume noir contrastant avec sa peau blanche et froide comme la neige, faisant ressortir ses traits parfaits. Sa chemise n'était pas totalement boutonnée, permettant de voir une partie de son torse musclé… juste comme il faut. Mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite quand je rencontrai ses yeux topaze. Beaucoup de filles l'entouraient, espérant certainement pouvoir danser avec lui. Je dois admettre que j'avais les mêmes espoirs qu'elles…

Un garçon de terminal m'invita à danser avec lui. J'acceptai. Pendant que je dansai, je vis Edward me faire un drôle de sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dans la tête? La musique fit place à une série de slow.

Jasper me proposa d'être mon cavalier pendant qu'Alice dansait avec son magnifique frère aux cheveux cuivrés. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Emmett. Puis… Mike… Non mais s'il croit que je vais accepté, il se fout le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

'Non, Mike, jamais, tu m'entends jamais je ne danserai avec un abruti dans ton genre qui me parle comme si j'étais une merde pour ensuite venir me supplié de danser avec lui. Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on met dans un placard pour le sortir sur un coup de tête. Va danser avec ses idiotes qui s'intéressent à toi. S'il y en a. Je ne vois vraiment ce que Jessica te trouve, elle mérite beaucoup mieux. MAINTENANT DEGAGE!'

Tout le monde se tourna vers nous. Mike s'éloigna, rouge de rage. J'étais prête à parier qu'il se vengerait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Je soupirai. Ça m'avait fait du bien, il faut bien l'avouer, mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je pense au conséquence après. Je me dirigeai vers le buffet pour boire quelque chose alors que les couples se remettaient petit à petit à danser.

Je fini mon verre et le jetai. Un main froide se posa sur mon épaule dénudée, me faisant sursauté. Je me retournai pendant que mon cœur essayait de se calmer. Ce qu'il ne pu malheureusement pas faire car devant moi se tenait Edward Cullen et son éblouissant sourire en coin. Mes joues s'empourprèrent quand j'entendis sa voix envoûtante:

'M'accorderais-tu cette danse?'

J'hochai la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il m'entraîna sur la piste, posa ses mains sur mes hanches tandis que j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Je vis un tas de regards noirs s'abattre sur moi mais je n'y fis pas attention… pour le moment. Surtout ne pas oublié de partir en courant à la fin du bal si je tiens à la vie.

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas mon regard, me faisant rougir. Je n'avais réagi comme ça avant d'avoir rencontré Edward. Je baissai alors la tête. La musique cessa. Je ne relevai toujours pas la tête. Nous arrêtâmes de bouger. Je ne réagi pas.

'Bella'

Cette fois, je relevai mon visage vers le sien. Mais avant que je n'ai le temps de faire quoi que se soit, ses lèvres vinrent à la rencontre des miennes. Elles étaient douces et froides. Et, mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien, a coupé le souffle. J'en oubliai de respirer. Il s'éloigna de moi avec son éternel et éblouissant sourire en coin. Tandis que je restais figée sur place à essayer de retrouver une respiration normale, je pus entendre des murmures tout autour de moi. Edward parti rejoindre le reste de sa famille. N'étais plus absorbée par son divin visage, je revins sur la terre ferme. Voyant la colère des autres lycéennes envers moi, je décidais de prendre l'air dehors.

Je croisai Jessica, qui délaissa son cavalier du moment pour venir me voir.

'Bella'

Je me tournai vers elle. Elle avait l'air inquiète.

'Qu'y a-t-il Jessica?'

'Tu devrais faire attention. Mike avait l'air très énervé tout à l'heure. Il n'a pas très bonne réputation. Il n'arrête pas de se battre. Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu es une fille qu'il ne te fera rien. Ton père a du aller le voir plusieurs fois'

'Détends-toi Jessy' la coupais-je.

'Tu devrais faire attention' souffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner/

Je sorti du gymnase. Mike aussi était là. Il me fixait. C'est pas vrai, qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour revoir ce rat? Il s'approcha de moi d'un pas déterminé et avec plein d'arrogance. J'en étais malade.

'Bella, il me semble que tu dois me présenter des excuses pour tout à l'heure'

'Non, mais tu ne vas pas bien dans ta tête toi! Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de m'excuser et tu ne me parviendras pas à me convaincre de le faire, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Enfonces toi ça dans ton crâne d'oiseau'

Je me retournai pour m'éloigner de lui mais fis face à cinq garçons de mon âge qui me bloquaient le passage. Six contre un. Le traître! Il n'est qu'un sal lâche!

Ils s'avancèrent vers moi en même temps. Je reculai par réflexe et me cognai dans Mike qui me tient fermement contre lui, m'empêchant de bouger. J'avais beau me débattre, ça ne servait à rien.

'Et maintenant? Tu n'as pas peur?' souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

'Je ne te ferais pas cette joie'

'Tu as tord… Bon, et si on s'amusait un peu' dit-il avec un sourire que je n'aimais pas du tout 'Mais avant…' Il me retourna vers lui et me gifla violemment, me faisant tomber.

Je posai ma main sur ma joue endolorie. Elle me brûlait. Il avait frappé fort, y m'étant toute sa force. Je le regardai dans les yeux, lui lançant des regards noirs. Si le regard pouvait tué, aucun doute, il serait déjà mort et enterré. Il se pencha vers moi et m'attrapa par la gorge, me forçant à me relever.

'Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi? Je te propose quelque chose. Tu nous laisses nous amusez un peu avec toi et on te laisse partir sans t'amocher d'avantage. Qu'en dis-tu?'

Je lui crachai au visage. S'il pensait vraiment que j'allais accepté, c'est qu'il était encore plus con que je le pensais. Comme réponse, je reçus une nouvelle gifle, aussi violente que la précédente. Sur la même joue. Ça m'arracha une grimace de douleur.

'Mauvaise réponse'

Il me poussa contre le mur du gymnase et plaque brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il s'arrangea pour enfoncer sa langue dans ma bouche tandis que l'une de ses mains tenais les miennes au-dessus de ma tête et que l'autre se baladait sur moi. J'essayais de nouveau de me débattre. En vain. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait besoin de faire beaucoup de sport celui là. Je vais le tuer. Si je trouve un moyen de ne pas me faire violer bien sûr.

Je ne compris pas ce qui se passa après qu'il eut commencé à m'embrasser dans le cou, sa main sur ma cuisse. Mike était à plusieurs mètres de moi. Rosalie sur lui, le plaquant au sol. Edward près de moi et les copains de Mike complètement K.O par terre avec le reste des Cullen à côté d'eux.

'Ça va?' me demanda _son _ténor.

'Oui' répondis-je, étonnamment calme.

Il me regarda comme si j'avais dit une grosse connerie.

'Savais-tu que tu étais assez… bizarre… Tu as failli te faire violer et tu es étrangement sereine' dit-il, incrédule.

'Je n'ai aucun instinct de survie et de préservation. J'ai peur des piqûres mais pourrais me lancé dans les bras d'un tueur en série qui voudrait ma mort'

'Effrayant' se moqua-t-il.

Je m'approchai de Rosalie.

'Je peux?' demandais-je.

Elle se releva, imité par l'adolescent qui n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Je m'arrangeai pour que ma robe ne me gêne pas et… lui donnait un coup de genou entre les jambes après mettre suffisamment approché de lui. Il tomba à genoux.

'Ça, c'est pour ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire, et ça' je lui donnais une gifle qui résonna dans tout le parking du lycée 'c'est pour les coups que tu m'as donné'

'Comme tu l'as dit frérot, elle est effrayante. Très mauvais caractère. Retins le faite qu'il ne faut pas l'énervé, ça te sauvera la vie' ria Jasper, parlant à l'intention d'Edward.

Emmett se mit alors à rire avec lui. Je me retournai vers eux, le regard chargé d'éclairs.

'Qu'est-ce que je disais?' continua-t-il, moqueur.

'Bon allez, on retourne à la fête le temps que ces crétins se réveillent et que cet abruti de Mike se remette du coup que Bella vint de lui donné' proposa Rose.

'Bonne idée' répondit Alice.

Nous retournâmes à l'intérieur. Edward derrière. Je suis certaine de l'avoir entendu dire à Mike que j'étais sous la protection de toute sa famille et qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à m'approcher.


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Avant tout, je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews, car le nombre de reviews baisse et mon moral avec donc heureusement que vous vous m'en mettez.**_

_**A par ça, je tiens à m'excuser de poster rarement, déjà que l'année dernière, je n'étais pas très rapide, alors maintenant que je suis au lycée, c'est l'enfer, j'ai pas le temps d'écrire, surtout à cause de ma prof de français. En les cours, les sorties et les devoirs, je n'ai pas trop le temps. De plus, j'ai des devoirs communs en ce moment…**_

_**Sinon, le prochain chapitre est commencé. **_

_**Pour celles que ça intéresse, une nouvelle fic sera postée sur ce blog http:// x-twilightstory-bymy-x. skyrock. com/ (enlevé les espaces) et sera postée plus tard ici.**_

Chapitre 6

Je sortais de la maison à la hâte, espérant ne pas me faire repérer. Je voulais à tout prix éviter qu'on me pose des questions à propos de ma joue marquait par un bleu. J'avais, en vain, essayé de le cacher, mais il était encore très visible, trop visible.

Je ne pris pas ma voiture, décidé à marcher et à prendre l'air. Depuis hier, une seule chose occupait mes pensées: le baiser que m'avait donné Edward Cullen. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il ne me lâche pas, qu'il continu de m'embrasser. Je serai prête à tuer pour qu'il recommence. Mais ça, je ne suis pas prête de l'avouer à voix haute.

Une pluie fine tomba presque gracieusement sur le sol. Je ne quittai pas mes pieds des yeux, n'osant pas lever la tête. Si quelqu'un voyait ma joue, Charlie serait au courant la seconde qui suit. Il était très difficile de garder un secret très longtemps à Forks… sauf peut-être pour les Cullen… Non, ne pense pas à ça…

'Bella!'

Oh, non, pas ça. Jessica. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? Je me tournai vers elle, lui faisant face.

'Mon dieu, Bella? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé au visage?'

'J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes avec quelqu'un hier au bal….'

'Des filles du lycée?' demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

'Non'

'Ah bon… Donc, je te préviens maintenant, Angela m'a appelé ce matin, une grande partie des filles présentent au bal hier veulent, comment dire… te faire payer d'avoir embrassée Edward'

'Mais c'est lui qui m'a embrassé!'

'Oui, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de te déranger, bien au contraire même'

'Merci de m'avoir prévenu Jess. J'essayerai de rester en vie. Salut'

Elle me salua à son tour et je continuai mon chemin. Saleté d'Angela! Après avoir eu des problèmes avec Mike et ses amis, maintenant, j'allais en avoir avec les adolescentes jalouses et possessives. Possessives? Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Pour qu'elle le soit, il faudrait qu'Edward leur "appartienne" et aux derniers nouvelles, vu ce que j'avais pu constater, il était ce qu'on pouvait appelé libre comme l'air.

Penser à lui provoqua en moi la même réaction que d'habitude. J'avais du mal à contrôler les battements de mon cœur. J'étais amoureuse de la seule personne sur Terre qui ne tombera jamais amoureux de moi. J'eu envi de pleurer tellement cette constatation me faisait mal.

Quelque chose coulait sur mes joues. Des larmes ou la pluie, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais j'espérai que ce soit la deuxième solution.

Je réalisai alors que depuis que je le connaissais tout allais de travers. Je te maudis Edward Cullen! Oh et puis zut, voilà que je commence à m'énerver toute seule. Il me rendait folle, dans tout les sens du terme.

Je décidai alors de me changer les idées à Seattle. Certes nous étions dimanche mais je connaissais une librairie ouverte le week-end. Celle d'Emily, la petite cadette de Morgane.

Je rentrai à la maison prendre mes clefs de voiture et mon sac, veillant à ne pas me faire repérer. Je démarrai aussitôt. Je quittai vite la petite ville qu'était Forks.

Une fois à Seattle, je me garai directement devant la boutique d'Emily. Je passai ici à chaque fois que je venais que je venais chez Charlie.

A peine avais-je poussé la porte que quelque chose, au plutôt quelqu'un, me saute dessus.

'Tu m'avais manqué Bella. Quand ma sœur m'a appelé pour me dire que tu venais vivre à Forks, j'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié'

'Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir Emi' riais-je devant son comportement enfantin. 'Bon, je vais voir les livres que tu as vendre'

Je me baladais dans les rayons de la librairie. J'adorais les livres. J'en pris un au hasard. _La nuit de l'infamie_. Je lui rapidement derrière mais reposait tout aussi vite le livre. Le personnage principal s'appelait… Edward… et visiblement, il aimait une femme s'appelant… Bella.

_J'étais capable de tuer un inconnu de sang-froid, mais incapable de voir Bella malheureuse._

Ce n'est pas Edward Cullen qui dira un jour ça pour moi. Non, c'était sur, je ne pense pas supporter de lire ce livre. Michael Cox, ne le prenez pas contre vous…

Finalement, je recommençais à chercher des livres à acheter. Plusieurs attirèrent mon attention. _Les âmes vagabondes. _Comme pour le livre précédent, je lis la quatrième de couverture. Ça avait l'air pas mal. Et pas d'Edward dans le livre! Du moins, d'après ce que je pouvais voir. Je décidai de l'acheter. Avec ses 617 pages, il pourra m'occuper un petit moment. Un étalage se situait juste à côté du meuble. Tous écrient par le même auteur. _Une course pour la liberté_; _Amour empoisonné_;_ Pour l'éternité…_; _Cœur noir_; _Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours_; _Je ne suis rien_ et encore plusieurs. Dans chacun, il y avait une histoire d'amour, certaines mêmes mortelles.

Je pris _Une course pour la liberté_ et _Cœur noir_. Deux histoires où l'amour n'est pas le sujet principal.

Je rejoignis Emily à la caisse. Je la payai et parti après l'avoir saluer et promis de revenir bientôt.

Mon ventre se mit alors à me réclamer de la nourriture. Je regardai ma montre. Midi et demi. Je me dirigeai vers le restaurant le plus près. Une serveuse me guida à une table. Elle me tendit une carte avant de s'éloigner. Pas très poli. Pas un mot et pas un sourire. Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut sourire au client. La même serveuse vint prendre ma commande. Toujours aussi aimable celle la. Elle était toujours comme ça?

Elle retourna, aussi vite qu'elle était venue, aux cuisines. Je regardai autour de moi. Il y avait une vingtaine de personnes présentes. Toutes occupées à déguster des plats différents.

J'entendis la chaise d'en face de moi être tirer. Je me tournai à la hâte.

'Edward!'

'Bonjour princesse'

Il me fit son irrésistible sourire en coin. Mais que fait-il ici? Et… attendez, il venait de m'appeler princesse là ou quoi?

'Princesse?' soufflais-je.

'Oui, je sais pas, j'ai eu envi de dire ça d'un seul coup'

Il me souriait toujours. Oh mon dieu! Mais qu'il arrête sinon j'allais… j'allais carrément lui sauter dessus…

'Puis-je… puis-je savoir ce que tu fais-là?' demandais-je, ayant du mal à parler.

'Je garderai ça pour moi, si ça ne te dérange pas…' répondit-il avec une voix plus que sexy…

Raaahhhh, mais c'est pas vrai, il le faisait exprès ma parole… Evidemment qu'il le faisait exprès…. Bella tu es vraiment une idiote quand tu t'y mets….

Je senti quelque chose de froid se posé sur ma joue douloureuse. Sa main. Ce contact me fit frissonné.

'Il ne t'a pas raté hier…' souffla-t-il. 'Tu as mal?'

J'acquiesçai, incapable de dire le moindre mot.

'Et là, maintenant?'

Je secouai négativement la tête. De nouveau, il sourit. Ma tête commençait à me tourner. Je me noyais dans ses yeux dorés. J'avais une envie folle qu'il m'embrasse comme il l'avait fait la veille. Sa main caressait doucement ma joue. J'en oubliai même mon nom, tout ce qui comptait, c'était lui.

La serveuse arriva avec mon plat, me sortant de ma rêverie. Elle arborait un immense sourire et détaillait Edward de la tête aux pieds avec une certaine convoitise. L'Adonis la salua. Les joues de la jeune femme rougirent légèrement.

'Bonjour. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous?' demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Et toi Edward, quitte ce sourire immédiatement ou je t'arrache le visage…

'Non, merci, ça ira'

'Très bien, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous changer d'avis'

Elle s'éloigna, visiblement très déçue d'avoir été aussi vite rejeté. Si elle savait que j'avais pensé lui faire, elle serait en fait heureuse…

Je ne me savais pas si violente. Je ne réalisai que maintenant qu'il avait lâché mon visage. Je me hâtai de manger. Un tas de questions se bousculait dans mon esprit, dont celle à laquelle il n'avait pas voulu répondre. Que faisait-il là?

Il ne dit plus un mot. Ce silence provoqua en moi deux sentiments différents. Le soulagement et la déception. Le soulagement car je pouvais ainsi oublié un peu sa présence près de moi, me permettant de garder mes esprits. La déception car j'aurais voulu continuer d'écouter son ténor magnifique, hypnotisant.

Je posai mes couverts, mon plat terminé… enfin presque… Finalement, je n'avais pas aussi faim que je le pensais. Je décidai alors à relever mon visage vers celui de l'Apollon aux cheveux cuivrés. Ses yeux me fixaient avec intensité, me faisant me sentir mal à l'aise.

'J'ai déjà payé' dit-il au moment où j'allais demander l'adition.

Il avait payé? Pourquoi? Et à quel moment?

Décidemment, Edward Cullen me faisait me poser beaucoup de question. Beaucoup trop à mon goût.

'Merci' soufflais-je.

Il se leva. Je l'imitai aussitôt. Mon empressement le fit rire. Je sorti du restaurant, vexée. Il me rattrapa rapidement.

'Alors? Que faisais-tu as Seattle?' me questionna-t-il.

'J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, d'aller dans une grande ville. Forks est beaucoup trop calme'

'C'est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais je dirais que ce n'est si calme que ça…'

'Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu dises ça' riais-je.

C'est vrai, lui, le plus grand dragueur de la ville, ne devait pas s'ennuyer. Cette pensée me brisa le cœur. Pour lui, je ne devais être qu'une fille de plus avec laquelle il s'amusait, et bientôt, je passerai à la trappe, comme toute les autres. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine, il me faisait mal. Inconsciemment, je posai ma main dessus, comme si j'espérai que ce simple geste me soulage. Je remarquai il me regardai, les yeux interrogateur, ne comprenant pas ma réaction.

J'ouvris ma portière et m'apprêtai à monter quand je senti sa main se poser sur mon bras. Edward me fit me retourné et m'embrassa. Pour la seconde fois en deux jours. Mon cœur rata un battement pour repartir à une vitesse effrayante. J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de sortir de ma poitrine.

J'étais entièrement collée contre Edward. J'étais sûre qu'il pouvait sentir mon cœur battre contre son torse. Je passai mes bras derrière sa nuque, approfondissant notre baiser. Ses lèvres étaient douces et agréables à embrasser. Comme la veille, j'oubliai tout ce que nous entourait. Lui seul comptait. J'aurais aimé rester éternellement dans ses bras. Je m'y sentais tellement bien. Je me serrai d'avantage contre lui. Une de ses mains était dans le bas de mon dos, l'autre enfuie dans mes cheveux.

Malheureusement, je du me séparé de lui pour reprendre mon souffle. Nos respirations étaient saccadées. J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

'Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te laisser partir sans que tu me remercies comme il se le doit. Princesse'

Il parti, me laissant complètement étourdi. Oh mon dieu! Dire que j'en rêvais depuis son précédent baiser. Je me retournai en titubant et rentrai dans la portière de ma voiture. Il l'avait fermé… j'en étais certaine. Je rouvris la porte et montai à l'intérieur de mon véhicule. Assise, je fermai les yeux et respirai à fond. Les images et les sensations vécus et ressentis lors des baisers défilèrent dans ma tête.

Ce ne fut qu'après ce qui semblait être quelques minutes que je rouvris les yeux et mis le contact. Je reparti en direction de Forks. J'allumai la radio, même si je ne faisais pas attention à la musique. C'était bien évidemment Edward qui hantait mes pensées. Mais ça ne changeait pas, c'était comme depuis que je le connaissais.

En arrivant, je ne vis pas la voiture de Charlie, il avait du sortir, mais étais-ce aussi le cas pour Morgane et Elie? Je me garai dans l'allée, pris mes sacs et sorti de la voiture. En ouvrant la porte, j'eu le malheur de constater la présence de ma belle-mère et de ma demie sœur. Elles allaient forcément me poser des questions.

'Bonjour Bell', s'écria Elie en me sautant dessus et en m'entraînant dans le salon.

'Mon dieu Bella, que t'est-il arrivé au visage?'

Morgane avait l'air choquée.

'Oh, rien de grave…'

'Bella!'

'Bon, ok, je me suis disputée avec Mike Newton pendant la fête, il n'a pas apprécié. Une fois que je fus à l'écart, il me gifla, deux fois, très fort. Les Cullen m'ont aidé d'ailleurs, puis je me suis vengée… Je doutes qu'il puisse avoir des enfants un jour…'

Cette fois-ci c'était sur, Morgane était sous le choc.

'Les Cullen? Tiens, ça me fait penser, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Edward?' s'excita Elie.

'Euh… bah…'

'Vivi m'a appelé, d'après sa sœur, vous auriez dansé ensemble et il t'a embrassé. Il embrasse bien?'

'Oui! Voilà, contente?'

'Tout a fait' elle me resauta dessus. 'Je suis trop contente, t'es la première qu'il embrasse!'

'Il m'a embrassé deux fois' soufflais-je.

'Quoi? Mais je n'étais pas au courant'

'Normal, on s'est croisé à Seattle et voilà…Bon, je vais poser mes sacs dans ma chambre'

Je courrais à ma chambre avant que Morgane n'ait le temps de parler.

J'allongeai sur le lit et me mis à lire _Cœur noir_, essayant d'oublier une idée qui s'imposait à moi. L'histoire parlait une jeune fille n'ayant jamais connu le bonheur et qui vit constamment un enfer. Elle avait dans le bas du dos un cœur noir montrant son statut de "maudite".

J'abandonnai. Je posai le livre à côté de moi, n'ayant pas la tête à lire.

Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre la réalité qui s'imposé à moi. Edward Cullen ne m'aimait pas et ne faisait que s'amuser comme il le faisait avec tant d'autres filles. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

Il ne m'aimait pas et ne m'aimerait certainement jamais. C'est donc le cœur lourd que je fermai les yeux et sombrai dans les bras de Morphée alors que nous n'étions qu'en début de matinée.


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Désolée pour le retard… mais je n'avais plus la tête à écrire cette fic, pour raison personnelle.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des rewievs. C'est pour vous et grâce à vous que je mets cette suite.**_

Chapitre 7

Mon réveil sonna, me faisant quitter les doux bras de Morphée. Cette nuit avait été une nuit sans rêve. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que je ne rêvais pas d'Edward Cullen, mais j'étais sûre que ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Il était bien trop présent, et même envahissant, dans mes pensées. Je me débarrassais de la couverture qui me recouvrait et découvrit avec étonnement que j'avais toujours mes vêtements de la veille. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que j'avais dormi toute l'après-midi et toute la nuit. Ça devait être Charlie ou Morgane qui m'avait couverte.

Je descendis dans la cuisine prendre un petit déjeuné. Toute la famille y était déjà. Mon père fit une grimace en voyant mon visage. Mince, j'avais oublié qu'il ne m'avait pas vu hier. Ses yeux fixaient mon bleu qui devait être encore très visible vu sa réaction. Je lui lançai un faible sourire.

'Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?'

Et mince, j'avais oublié qu'il ne m'avait pas encore vu.

'Euh… problème en sport' un sourire forcé plaqué sur les lèvres.

'Tu n'avais pas ça, Samedi' dit-il, énervé par mon mensonge. 'Qui t'a fait ça Bella ? Et je veux le vérité cette fois'

Il était rouge de rage, ça allait barder pour…

'Mike Newton' avouais-je, vaincue. 'Bon, faut que j'y aille, salut !'

Pur excuse pour fuir. Les cours ne commençaient que dans un bon moment. Et je n'avais même déjeuné. J'attrapai donc une pomme au passage et sorti de la maison pour ensuite monter dans ma voiture.

Une fois arrivé au lycée, je descendis du véhicule et constatai avec surprise qu'il y avait déjà beaucoup de personnes présentent… que des filles ! Elles me regardaient toutes avec une certaine haine. Oh non !

Je me retournai et commençai à repartir en direction de ma voiture mais deux filles se postèrent devant moi, m'empêchant de continuer ma route.

'Il faut qu'on parle… Bella'

Mon nom avait été craché avec dégoût…

'Ah oui ! Et de quoi ?' Répliquais-je, acide, en ayant marre de tout ces comportements de gamins.

'Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle. Ne te fait pas passer pour plus bête que tu ne l'es réellement. On parle du bal et ce qui s'est passé là-bas… avec Lui'

Je me tournai vers elle et vit une fille faisait dix bons centimètres de plus que moi, blonde platine. Bizarre l'expression de son visage me faisait rire et je décidais de la provoquer.

'Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? C'est vrai, il m'a embrassé et mon dieu, qu'il embrasse bien' Je vais les faire rager. 'Etre blotti dans ses bras, ses lèvres sur les miennes… mmmmh… Le bonheur absolu !'

Elles tremblaient toutes de rage. Spectacle… comique. Blondie s'approcha de moi.

'Tu te prends pour qui espèce de petite pute. Tu n'es qu'une trainée. Tu n'es rien pour Lui. IL est à Nous. Retourne d'où tu viens pour faire le trottoir. Ici, on aime pas les gens comme toi.'

Toutes acquiescèrent ses paroles. Je bouillonnai intérieurement, tout en essayant de garder un visage calme.

'Écoute-moi bien, Blondasse. Entre nous deux, la pute, c'est toi ! Moi, je ne me pavane pas en mini jupe et décolleté pour exciter les mecs. Je ne mets pas trois tonnes de maquillages sur mon visage, moi ! Ça te fait ressembler à un vulgaire clown. Maintenant Blondie, va te regarder dans un miroir avant de venir m'insulter par des noms qui te conviennent d'avantage. Mais mêmes les miroirs doivent vomir ton image (*). De plus, Il n'est pas à vous.'

Elle allait réagir mais une Volvo argent surgi sur le parking. Sa Volvo. Il se gara.

Edward sorti de la voiture, imité par le reste de la fratrie Cullen. Ils vinrent vers nous.

'Il se passe quoi ici ?' demanda Rosalie.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers…

'Edward' soupira Blondie.

Il se tourna vers elle, le regard indifférent.

'Tu pourrais répondre à la question de ma sœur, tu ne crois pas, se serait la moindre des choses'

Ceci dit avec un sourire charmeur. Blondie reste éblouie quelques instant.

'eh ben… euh… on sait rendu compte qu'on avait jamais vraiment parlé à Bella et… euh… on a décidé de venir la voir… Bon… salut'

Elle partit quasiment en courant, suivit par les autres. Je failli éclater de rire.

'C'est vrai Bella ?' me demanda Jasper, pas du tout convaincu.

'Non' répondis-je simplement.

'Alors ? Elles disaient quoi ?'

Je leur expliquai alors rapidement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air étonné.

'Et pourquoi ont-elles dit tout cela ?' m'interrogea l'Adonis aux cheveux cuivrés.

'Devine' répliquais-je.

'Je vois' dirent-ils tous en même temps, me faisant rire.

'Tu n'as pas l'air anxieuse ou inquiète alors que tu as failli avoir des problèmes avec la quasi-totalité des filles du lycée, voir de la ville'

'Pourquoi le serais-je, Rosalie ? En plus, je commence à en avoir l'habitude. Depuis que je suis ici, ça s'enchaîne'

J'incluais Edward dans le lot mais préférais ne pas le préciser.

'Tu n'as pas entièrement tord'

'Je n'ai jamais tord Jasper… Enfin presque'

Il rit, tout comme le reste de la famille et moi-même.

Je me sentais bien avec cette famille, malgré les doutes qui me hantaient à leur égard, à son égard. Son rire cristallin résonnait dans mes oreilles. Une des plus beaux sons qui existaient, avec son doux ténor.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je devienne aussi accro à sa présence ? Je voulais l'avoir quotidiennement l'avoir près de moi. Je voulais qu'il m'aime, moi. Je désirai être la seule à qui il prête attention, la seule à qui il faisait son sourire en coin et qu'il regarde avec son regard qui avait le don de me faire fondre sur place.

J'étais égoïste, certes, mais j'avais une bonne raison. J'étais amoureuse. Et c'était la première fois que j'aimais quelqu'un de la sorte.

Ce fut Alice qui me sortit de mes pensées.

'Il y a un nouvel élève. Il arrive aujourd'hui'

Un nouvel élève ? je serai un peu moins le centre d'attention ! J'avais envi de voir à quoi il ressemblait.

'Il réserve bien des surprises' continua Alice, me laissant cette fois-ce dans le flou.

De quoi parlait-elle ? Elle le connaissait ? L'avait déjà rencontré ?

J'allais en cours, sous les regards noirs de certains élèves, d'autres m'avaient oublié et parlaient du nouveau.

Je ne faisais pas réellement attention à ce que disait le professeur. J'écoutais discrètement les discussions des élèves.

'Il n'est pas aussi beau qu'Edward mais… Waouh ! Il est pas mal du tout !

'Il faut le mettre le grappin dessus avant les autres' (un groupe de filles devant moi)

'Tu as vu ses yeux ? D'un vert émeraude magnifique. Et avec sa peau parfaitement hâlé, il est super craquant. Bon, je préfère Edward mais je m'en contenterais' (Angela)

'Pour qui il se prend le nouveau. Déjà qu'on devait supporter les Cullen, maintenant lui' râlait un garçon à ma gauche.

Tant de convoitise et de jalousie. C'était à la fois comique, énervant et étouffant. Même à Phoenix, ville beaucoup plus peuplée, il y en avait moins. Je les trouvais quelque peu pathétique.

J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand la sonnerie retentit. Cela me fit sursauter. Le professeur me lança un regard furieux, réalisant que je n'avais strictement rien écouté. Je ne dépêchais de quitter la salle, ne souhaitant pas m'attirer d'avantage les foudres de mon professeur.

Je traversais les couloirs en direction de mon bâtiment quand une poigne de fer se referma sur mon bras, me forçant à me retourner.

Mike. J'aurais du m'en douter.

'Ton père est venu me voir ce matin, avant que je parte de chez moi' Il resserra sa prise, je réprimai une grimace de douleur. 'Il m'a dit que s'il entendait de nouveau parler de moi, il m'arrêterait. Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à te taire.

Mon père était allé le voir ? Pourquoi cela ne m'étonnait pas ? Il avait des tendances surprotectrices depuis toujours. Et savoir que sa fille avait été frappé par un garçon de son lycée avait du tout particulièrement l'énerver.

Mon bras me faisait mal. Mike n'était visiblement pas décidé à me lâcher.

'Bonjour Mike'

Un ténor calme mais… effrayant. Tout comme le visage de la personne à qui il appartenait. Edward se tenait derrière l'adolescent au comportement plus violent que la moyenne.

Mike se retourna, terrifié. Il libéra mon bras aussitôt, se souvenait certainement de la menace qu'Edward avait proféré à son égard le soir du bal.

Je devais admettre quand ce moment Edward était… effrayant. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi personne n'osait jamais le contre dire et pourquoi Mike s'éloignait de moi.

'Il y a problème ?'

Toujours dit avec sa voix calme mais qui glaçait le sang dans mes veines.

'Aucun'

Par contre, celle de Mike n'était pas assurée, dévoilant les sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

'Alors ne reste pas là'

On ne pouvait que lui obéir. C'est d'ailleurs ce que fit l'adolescent. Il partit à grandes enjambées. Ils prenaient tous la fuite aujourd'hui décidemment. Edward se rapprocha de moi, diminuant ainsi la distance (insoutenable) qui nous séparait.

'Ça va ?'

'Oui' soupirais-je. 'Edward, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour moi ?'

Mon dieu ! Ne me dites pas que j'avais dit ça à voix haute ! Apparemment si vu la tête qu'il faisait. Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à cette question… et moi aussi !

'Je n'en ai aucune idée' avoua-t-il.

Sa réponse me déchira le cœur. Il ignorait pourquoi il agissant de la sorte… ça devait être de la culpabilité… oui, certainement… Après tout, c'était en partie sa faute si j'avais la moitié des élèves du lycée sur le dos. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Le soir du bal, il n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui s'était passé entre moi et Mike, pourtant lui et sa famille m'avait aidé. En plus de ça, il avait dit que j'étais sous la protection de sa famille, donc sous la sienne.

Pourquoi prenait-il la peine de me protéger ? Parce que j'étais amie avec Rose ?

J'aimerais tant avoir la réponse, mais apparemment ce n'était pas lui qui me la donnerait.

' Il faut retourner en classes' souffla-t-il. 'Ça va bientôt sonner.'

Il s'éloigna, sans un regard de plus pour moi. Mon pauvre cœur se déchira une seconde fois.

La fin de la matinée était arrivée sans que je ne le réalise, plongée dans mes pensées, dont Edward était le maître, bien évidemment.

Je me dirigeai vers la cantine, accompagnée de Jessica et Lauren.

Nous allions entrer quand une voix se retentit derrière nous.

'Bonjour Bella. Ça faisait longtemps'

(*) My Pollux : paroles d'origine : Mais les miroirs vomissent ton image.

_**Alors, qui est le nouvel élève d'après vous ? Quel surprise nous réserve-t-il ?**_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

'Bonjour Bella. Ça faisait longtemps'

Cette voix, je la connaissais si bien. Une voix chaude et douce à l'oreille. Une voix que je pensais ne plus jamais entendre.

Je me retournai et me retrouvais face à lui, le propriétaire de cette voix qui me faisait rêver… à une époque.

Il était là, devant moi, toujours aussi beau. Sa peau hâlée faisait ressortir le vert émeraude et pétillant de ses yeux. Ses cheveux noirs, en bataille, accentuaient son côté rebelle.

C'était donc lui le nouveau. On peut dire que je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça.

'Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas censé être en France ?'

'Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir Bella' dit-il avec un grand sourire.

'Cesse de te moquer de moi' répliquais-je.

Il poussa un soupir.

'Je suis parti de Paris car je commençais à m'y ennuyer et je me suis dit que je n'avais qu'à venir te voir'

'Dans ce cas, bienvenue à Forks David' répondis-je, agacée.

Je fis volte face et ouvris les portes de la cantine. Tout le monde se tut et nous observa. Pas Jess, pas Lauren mais David et moi.

Moi, avec mon bleu encore visible sur la joue. Moi, qui était haït par une majorité des adolescentes présente dans la pièce. De plus, j'arrivai, le nouveau dont tout le monde parlait avec moi.

Jessica fit alors une chose que je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. Elle lui proposa de déjeuner avec nous. Bien sûr, il accepta. David s'installa… en face de moi. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnais pas ? J'étais quelque peu mal à l'aise, pour ne pas dire complètement.

'Tu connais Bella ?' interrogea Lauren.

Oh non ! ne lui demande rien ! Il y a des choses qui feraient mieux de rester cacher et rester enfouie aux fonds de nos mémoires. David faisait parti de mon passé. Pourquoi était-il venu ?

'Il était avec moi à Phoenix' répondis-je précipitamment avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

David et moi nous fixâmes, les yeux dans les yeux. Le silence s'était fait autour de nous.

'Pourquoi m'en veux-tu Bella ?' demanda-t-il, calmement. Moi, par contre, je ne pouvais plus être calme. Je me levais d'un seul coup, envahie par la colère, faisant tomber ma chaise au passage.

'Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?' hurlais-je. 'Tu oses me demander pourquoi je t'en veux ! Je te déteste David Edenweiss ! Je te haïs !'

Je parti en courant, ne faisant guère attention à tout ces regards braqués sur moi.

Ce ne fut que quand j'arrivais dehors que je me rendis compte que je pleurais à chaude larmes.

Il ne m'avait pas suivi. Tant mieux. Je ne voulais plus le voir. Plus jamais !

Je me laissai tomber sur l'herbe humide et continuai de pleurer. Mon corps était secoué par de violents sanglots.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me redressais et vis Jasper, assit à côté de moi. Je me calmai quasiment aussitôt. Etrange.

'Ça va ?' me demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

'Oui' dis-je, simplement.

'Qui est ce David ?'

Pourquoi tout le monde voulait savoir ça ?

'Une connaissance. Nous étions dans la même école à Phoenix'

Il ne me croyait pas, je le voyais, mais il ne me posa pas d'avantage de questions. Je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Il m'aida, même si je n'en avais pas besoin, à me relever.

'Si tu as besoin de parler, nous sommes là'

Nous ? Quoi ça, nous ? Oh et puis, aucune importance. Toutes ses questions vont finir par me faire mal à la tête. Il faudrait que j'arrête de me poser autant de question sur tout.

'Au fait, Rose a vu que tu n'avais pas mangé et m'a demandé de te donner ça'

Jasper me tendit une pomme. Une pomme parfaitement rouge. Comme dans Blache-Neige. Sauf que moi, j'étais loin d'être une belle princesse.

'Merci »

Je pris le fruit et croquait dedans.

'Dépêche toi de la manger et d'aller en cours si tu ne veux pas être en retard'

Le jeune Cullen commença à partir.

'Jasper'

Il s'immobilisa.

'Ta présence à quelque chose… d'apaisante'

'One me le dit souvent' me coupa-t-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

' Merci' terminais-je.

'De rien petite Bella, c'était un plaisir'

Sur ceux, il partit. Moi aussi, je souriais pour le moment. Je n'avais qu'à ignorer David. Je n'étais pas obligée de lui parler.

Je parti en direction de mon prochain cours, toujours en train de manger ma pomme.

Une fois dans la salle, je jetai le fruit, terminé, à la poubelle, puis je rejoignis ma place. Edward était déjà là. Je m'installai tranquillement. Monsieur Barner n'était quand à lui pas encore arrivé.

Mike et Angela me fixaient et parlaient, très certainement, de moi. Edward du aussi s'en rendre compte car il se tourna vers eux, du moins vers Mike, qui détourna la tête aussitôt. Angela finit par l'imité.

'Les humains sont désespérants'

Du moins, je crois que ce sont ces mots qu'Edward ai prononcé. Mais il avait parlé si bas que je n'en été pas sûre. Je n'eu pas le temps de me poser d'avantage de questions. La porte s'ouvrit et … Monsieur Barner entra accompagné de David.

'Il n'y a plus de table libre. Il faut un paillasse pour trois aujourd'hui' dit le professeur, à peine entré.

'Monsieur, je pense que David devrait s'asseoir à la même table que Bella. Ils se connaissent, elle pourra l'aider en cas de besoin'

Oh ! Blondie de ce matin. C'était décider. Je ne la détestai pas, je la haïssais.

'Excellente idée. M. Edenweiss, prenez une chaise et installez-vous rapidement. Que je puisse commencer mon cours'

David obéi. Quand il s'installe, Edward lui lança un regard noir, rempli de haine, de colère et de… jalousie. Il était jaloux ? Mais pourquoi ?

David ne se priva pas de répondre à son regard. Pourvu qu'il ne s'entre-tue pas !

L'adolescent aux yeux verts était assis à côté de moi. Je me retrouvais entre eux deux… Oh mon dieu ! Mon cœur n'allait pas tenir. Je me sentais assez mal à l'aise. J'essayai de ne pas y penser mais c'était tellement dur.

Le cours commença. Aucun de mes voisins ne parlait, ce contant de se laisser des regards glacials. Moi, je me demandais pourquoi ils ne s'aimaient pas. Pourtant, j'étais sûre qu'ils pourraient être amis.

L'atmosphère était tendue et plus que pesante. Et je ne pouvais malheureusement rien faire pour la détendre. Je gribouillais nerveusement sur mon cahier. Dans la salle, seul monsieur Barner semblait ne pas sentir la tension ambiante. Les élèves, eux, se tournaient fréquemment vers nous. J'avais hâte que le cours prenne fin.

Quand la cloche sonna enfin, je me dépêchais de partir. J'avais sport… J'espérais ne croiser ni Edward ni David. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les choses soient si compliquées ?

Quelqu'un a dit : « De même qu'il est un humain d'avoir un secret, il est humain de le révéler tôt ou tard. » C'était aussi mon cas ? Moi aussi, je devrais révéler tout mes secrets ? J'espérais que non. Il y a certaines choses qui sont bonnes à garder pour soit.

Arrivée au gymnase, j'allais dans le vestiaire, me changer. De nouveau, malgré le temps écoulé, je fus choquée par la taille du short. Celui que j'avais à Phoenix était de la même longueur mais il ne faisait pas 10 degrés en été là-bas ! Plus court, tu meurs !

Prête, je sortais du vestiaire et rejoint les autres. J'eus la mauvaise surprise de voir David. Il me suivait ou quoi ?

'Bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui nous commençons le cycle basket. Il ne dura que 4 semaines. Vous allez former des équipes mixtes. Les équipes sont déjà formées, par mes soins'

Basket. Génial. C'était un des sports où j'étais la plus douée à Phoenix.

Nous fûmes donc divisés en quatre équipes. Par chance, je ne fus pas dans la même équipe que _lui_. Nous dûmes enfiler des dossards. Misère!

'Un match dure 10 minutes. Le premier opposera les verts.' _Lui._ 'Et le rouges' moi.

Comme de par hasard. _Il _était dans la même équipe que Mike.

Une bonne occasion de ridiculiser ce gamin prétentieux et abruti. Newton se prenait pour le plus fort, j'allais lui prouver le contraire. Et à David aussi par la même occasion. Il me tapait sur les nerfs.

Le match débuta. Je m'aperçu bien vite que, étant la seule fille de l'équipe, personne ne me passait la balle. Espèce de machos écervelés! Tant pis, ils pas me la passer, et bien, je la prendrai moi-même, peu importe qui l'a en main.

Mike fit une passe à un autre membre de son équipe, mais j'interceptai le ballon. Je me dirigeai vers le panier de l'adversaire quand David apparu devant moi. Il ne chercha pas à me prendre, réellement, la balle. Je continuai de dribler, mais ne bougeai pas.

'Basket… Heureuse de pouvoir montrer ce que tu sais faire?'

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux?' répliquais-je.

'Il faut qu'on parle!'

'Je n'en ai pas envie!'

Je me remis en mouvement. Je m'apprêtais à lancer le ballon quand le maudit Edenweiss me prit le ballon.

'Je crois qu'il le faut Bella'

'Comment vont pas sœur et ta copine? Toujours aussi chiantes?' demandais-je, l'air de rien.

'Bella!'

'Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas qu'on parle d'elles?'

Je repris la balle et marquait un panier pour mon équipe.

'Swan! Edenweiss! Ce n'est pas salon de thé ici, alors vous vous taisez ou vous sortez du terrain' s'écria le professeur de Sport.

'Monsieur!' Je sorti du terrain et le rejoint.' Je ne me sens pas très bien depuis ce matin, et je n'ai rien mangé. Pourrais-je aller à l'infirmerie?'

'Bien sur, allez-y'

Fière de moi, je quittai le gymnase. Je me changeai de nouveau, ne voulant pas me geler dehors puis allais à ce qui servait de bibliothèque du lycée, même si bibliothèque est un bien grand mot pour décrire cette pièce avec deux ordis et une rangée de livres.

J'allumai un des ordinateurs et vérifiai mes mails, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis longtemps. J'aurais peut-être du le faire plus tôt.

_Salut Bella, c'est Nath._

_J'espère que tu supportes bien le climat de Forks, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester là-bas. Ton départ fait toujours aussi plaisir à cette peste d'Emy. Mais, ça doit être de famille la connerie. David n'est pas mieux, surtout après ce qu'il a fait. En parlant de lui, il parait qu'il va venir à Forks pour te voir. Ce type est insupportable. Je me demande comment tu as pu le considérer comme un ami. J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de conneries qu'il a fait… et toi aussi. _

_J'espère que tu lui feras regretter d'être né. Et n'oublies pas, il n'est pas digne de confiance._

_Tu nous manques. Kissous. Nath._

Je lui répondrais plus tard. Je constatai qu'il n'y avait aucun message de ma mère. Evidemment. Déjà, quand j'étais à Phénix, j'avais l'impression de ne pas exister à ses yeux ou de le gêner plutôt qu'autre chose, pourquoi prendrait-elle la peine de m'écrire maintenant que je vivais chez Charlie?

J'avais, par contre, reçu d'autres messages d'amis, ma messagerie était presque saturée. Je les lu tous, mais aucun autre ne comportait d'informations intéressantes. J'éclatai de rire plusieurs fois, au grand agacement de la bibliothécaire. Elle du me rappeler à l'ordre à maintes reprises.

Lire tout les messages me prit un temps fou. Je terminai juste avant la sonnerie. J'avais décidément des amis trop bavards. Mais bon, ça me faisait plaisir d'avoir de leur nouvelle.

J'éteignis l'ordinateur et quittai la pièce, prise d'une envie soudaine de rentrer chez moi. Je fus malheureusement stoppée dans mon élan par Lauren et… Angela.

'Dis, il est célibataire David? Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps? Tu penses que j'ai une chance? Tu sais où il habite?'

Les questions fusaient les unes après les autres. Mais j'en avais marre, moi, à la fin!

'Pourquoi vous n'allez pas lui demander, bon sang? Je ne veux pas parler de ce crétin!'

'Evidemment' répondit Angela. 'On aurait du s'en douter. Déjà que tu fais tout pour avoir Edward, maintenant, tu veux aussi le nouveau. Les autres ont raisons. Tu n'es qu'une pute.'

La gifle partie avant que je m'en rende compte. Ma main avait violemment claquée sur la joue d'Angela.

'Je ne suis pas une pute et Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Parler. De. Lui'

Sur ce, je parti, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne montai pas dans ma voiture tout de suite. Je voulais d'abord me calmer. Je me dirigeai vers la forêt, derrière le lycée. Je serai tranquille là-bas au moins. Je marchai pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant de m'arrêter et de me mettre à pleurer. Il commença aussi à pleuvoir. Je levais le visage. Mes larmes se mélangeaient aux gouttes d'eau.

Je n'entendis pas les bruits de pas derrière moi. Je réalisai la présence de cet intrus que quand ses bras m'entourèrent. L'odeur qui m'enveloppa, je la connaissais si bien. J'aurais pu la reconnaitre entre mille. L'intrus enfouie son visage dans mon cou. Je me sentais à la fois si bien et si mal. J'étais heureuse d'être dans ses bras, mais dégoutée de savoir que d'autres y avait été serrée.

'Je t'aime Bella'


	10. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Salut Salut **

**Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser pour le retard mais ayant eut quelques problèmes personnelles et familiales, je n'ai pas eut le temps d'écrire mes suites.**

**Maintenant que ces fameux problèmes sont plus ou moins réglés, j'aurais dorénavant le temps de me consacrer à l'écriture.**

**J'espère pouvoir bientôt poster.**

**Je ne prend nul plaisir à vous faire attendre, je tiens à vous le préciser.**

**Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, à bientôt.**

**CoCo-KauKau  
**


	11. Chapitre 9

_**Salut!! Je suis de retour!! Comme je vous l'avais dit précédemment, j'ai eut plusieurs problèmes personnels. Mais je suis de nouveau dans la course comme on dit! Alors un chapitre à la fois peu important mais révélateur. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

http:// twilight-now. Forumactif. Com (enlever les espaces)

**Chapitre 9**

Recroquevillée sur mon lit, je pleurais, encore et encore. Que devais-je faire? Il m'avait dit m'aimer… Devais-je le croire? M'avait-il dit l'entière vérité?

Flash Back

'Je t'aime Bella'

'Dois-je vraiment te croire? Puis-je encore te faire confiance?'

'Tu es la seule à qui je n'ai jamais menti et à qui je ne mentirai jamais'

'Pourtant tu l'as fait, alors ne dit pas de pareil sottise. La dernière fois, quand j'ai osé penser que tu m'aimais, tu m'as trompé…'

'Je n'ai jamais couché avec Sarah. Ne crois pas cette maudite rumeur. Crois moi, je t'en pris'

'Laisse-moi du temps David'

Fin du Flash Back

J'avais pensé ne plus rien ressentir pour lui, l'avoir rayé de mon cœur et de ma mémoire. De plus, les sentiments que je ressentais pour Edward m'avait permis de l'oublier. Mais le revoir m'avait fait comprendre que je l'aimais toujours autant qu'autre fois.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, plus quoi faire… Devais-je le croire ou pas? Lui donner une seconde chance?

Qui devais-je choisir, un Apollon dont j'étais désespérément amoureuse, mais qui ne faisait que jouer avec moi ou la première personne qui m'avait fait comprendre le sens du mot aimer et qui, d'après ses dires, même aussi? Poser comme ça, la réponse s'imposait à moi.

Etais-ce le bon choix? Je l'ignorai… mais si je ne prenais pas de décision maintenant, je n'en prendrais jamais et je continuerai à souffrir, déchirée entre deux amours…

Charlie, Morgane et Elisabeth avaient essayé d'entrer et de savoir ce que j'avais mais je m'obstinai à ne pas ouvrir et à ne pas répondre. Ils avaient fini par se lasser.

Voilà plusieurs heures que j'étais rentrée et que je me posai sans cesse les mêmes questions. Et je venais à peine de trouver ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une solution.

Agacée de me morfondre sur moi-même, je me levai, essuyai rageusement mes yeux du revers de la main et ouvris la porte, jusqu'à maintenant fermée à clef.

La faim me tiraillait l'estomac. Le reste de la famille était dans la cuisine. Le silence se fit à mon approche et ils se tournèrent vers moi. Mon père souffla quelque chose à l'oreille de sa femme et sortit.

Je me servi du riz et du saumon, encore chaud, en silence. Je m'installai ensuite à la table de la cuisine, en face de Morgane et me mis tranquillement à manger.

Ce fut Elie qui rompit le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella? C'est à cause d'Edward que tu es triste?'

'Non' dis-je simplement.

Je décidai de tout leur avouer.

'Il y a un nouveau. David Edenweiss. Il est sorti avec moi Phoenix. On s'est rencontré au collège. J'allais dans un collège privé. C'était la première personne à m'avoir parlé et à m'accepter. Nous avons fini par sortir ensemble. Puis, environ deux semaines avant que je vienne ici, une rumeur comme quoi il m'avait trompé à commencé à se répandre. Il n'avait même pas cherché à faire stopper cette maudite rumeur! Je suis venue ici, ne supportant plus d'être mise de côté par ma mère. J'espérai aussi l'oublier. Et j'avais réussi. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'Edward. Mais maintenant il est là et je me rends compte que je l'aime toujours. Je les aime tout les deux. Sauf qu'Edward ne m'aimera jamais et que David m'a dit m'aimer et ne pas m'avoir trompé. Je ne sais plus quoi faire!'

Morgane et sa fille n'avaient rien dit durant mon discours, mon aveu.

'Toi seule peux décider Bella. Tu dois faire ce qui te semble juste'

Nous ne sommes jamais aussi mal protégés contre la souffrance que lorsque nous aimons.

Je trouvais cette phrase parfaitement approprié à la situation. Freud avait comprit ce qu'était l'amour.

Morgane me serra dans ses bras, me certifiant qu'elle avait confiance en mon jugement, que je ferais le bon choix.

Peut-être que Freud n'avait pas autant raison qu'il le pensait…

Je la remerciai et recommençai à manger. Ça m'avait fait du bien de parler, même si j'avais monopolisé la parole.

Le repas terminé, je débarrassai et lavai mon assiette. Demain, il ne me restera plus qu'à exprimer mon choix.

Mon père revint dans la cuisine et interrogea son épouse du regard. Elle lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Un peu plus sereine, je retournai dans ma chambre, me mis en pyjama et me couchai. Je m'endormi aussitôt, éreintée.

Je terminai mon bol de céréales, sans grande conviction. Je fini par le mettre dans l'évier, à peine entamé. Je le nettoierai plus tard, là, je n'avais pas le tems. J'attrapai mon coupe vent et mon sac, puis sorti.

'Salut Bella' dit une voix à côté de moi.

David était là, appuyé contre sa moto. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de le saluer qu'il me proposa de monter. Comment refuser? J'adorai faire de la moto et la vitesse. Et David ne conduisait jamais doucement. Devinant ma réponse plus qu'évidente, il me tendit un casque. Mon casque. Je le mis et montais derrière lui une fois qu'il fut installé. Il démarra.

Il conduisait toujours aussi vite. Tant mieux. J'aime la vitesse. Tout comme lui.

Mes bras passés autour de son torse, me retenant ainsi de tomber, me rapprochait de lui. Hier encore, je ne pensais pas être de nouveau aussi proche de lui. Le sentir proche de moi m'avait… manqué, je suis obligée de le reconnaitre.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée fut rapidement parcouru. Sur le parking, absolument tout le monde nous regardait. Ils semblaient se demander qui nous étions, nous, utilisateurs d'une moto, comptant relativement chère et aux visages dissimulés derrière des casques.

Posant pied à terre, je descendis du véhicule du deux roues, imitée par David. Je retirai mon casque, laissant ainsi mes cheveux cascader de nouveau le long de mon dos. Les élèves me regardaient, ébahis. Je rendais le casque à David, qui venait d'enlever le sien.

On nous regardait avec étonnement et jalousie.

'Dav' soufflais-je. 'Il faut que je te parle'

'Tu t'es décidé?' me demanda-t-il, espérant visiblement que ce soit ça.

'Oui'

Je l'attrapai par le bras et le tirai à l'écart. Nous arrivâmes dans le parc du lycée. Il y avait peu de monde, mais les personnes présentent étaient les Cullen. Ils me regardaient tous sans exception. Edward aussi me fixait. En croisant ses yeux dorés, je compris que j'avais fait le bon choix.

Je poussai David sur un banc. Il me regardait, étonné. Je restai debout, devant lui, les yeux plongés dans l'étendue verte que m'offrait son regard émeraude.

'J'ai décidé de ce que j'allais faire et…'

'Bella!' m'interrompit la voix de Rosalie.

Et Merde! Je me tournai vers l'adolescente. Elle s'avançait d'un pas gracieux vers nous. Que voulait-elle? Je l'adorais mais là, j'avais surtout des envies de meurtres. David aussi n'avait pas l'air très heureux que je sois interrompu à ce moment là. Rosalie arriva à notre hauteur, ne faisant guère attention à l'animosité qui émanait de nous à son encontre.

Elle détailla de la tête au pied le jeune Edenweiss, semblant l'évaluer. Et apparemment, ce qu'elle voyant ne lui convenait pas totalement. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas - et heureusement - ressembler à Emmett. Oh et puis, je m'en fiche moi d'abord! Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veut. Certes elle était une amie mais c'est toujours moi qui choisissais mes fréquentations. Non?

'Que veux-tu Rose?' lui demandais-je, agacée par le silence qui s'était abattu sur nous.

'Je voulais te parler avant les cours…' répondit-elle, prudente?

'Et que voulais-tu me dire?'

'Et bien, Samedi, nous faisons une soirée chez nous, c'était pour savoir si tu viendrais'

'Avec joie!'

Elle se tourna ensuite - de nouveau - vers David, lui faisant comprendre d'un simple regard qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue. Pourquoi ne l'aimait-elle pas? J'étais pourtant certes que s'ils se parlaient, ils s'apprécieraient. Je poussai un soupire à la fois agacé et résigné.

'Bon moi je vais en cours, salut'

Je fis volte face et parti en direction de mon bâtiment.

La matinée avait été monstrueusement ennuyeuse… J'avais la tête ailleurs. Je n'avais absolument rien suivi… Pas grave, je prendrais les notes de quelqu'un…

A l'heure du repas, je me précipitai vers la cantine. Non pas car j'avais faim, mais car j'étais bien décidée à exprimer mon choix cette fois-ci. Prions pour que personne ne m'interrompe, je serais capable de commettre un meurtre. Je m'assis donc à ma place habituelle avec les autres. David était déjà installé et me regardait. J'ouvris la bouge pour parler quand Jessica prit la parole.

'Bella, tu as été invité toi aussi à la fête?'

Et triple Merde.

'Oui, tu y vas?'

'Bien sûr. Je ne vais pas rater ça. Les fêtes de Rosalie sont toujours grandioses. Tu verras. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment m'habiller. Tu sais toi?'

'J'avais juste pensé à une jupe noire et un haut assorti. Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'y réfléchirai plus tard'

'Si tu veux, tu peux venir dormir chez moi demain soir. On pourra choisir notre tenue ensemble et nous faire belle' me dit-elle avec une sourire entendu.

Quoi? C'est vrai non? Une fête c'est le bon endroit pour draguer? Non?

'Excellente idée. Je demanderai à Charlie et Morgane ce soir et je t'appelle juste après pour te dire la réponse'

Sur ceux, je commençais à manger. Et voilà, encore coupée. Qu'elle misère. Franchement. Je poussai un profond soupir de lassitude.

Bien sur, mon père avait accepté que je dorme chez Jessica. Après tout, Elie dormait elle chez une amie elle aussi. Du coup Charlie et Morgane ont la maison pour eux tout seuls. Beurk. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils vont faire pendant notre absence. Je me garais devant la maison de ma future hôte.

A peine la portière de ma voiture fermée, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur une Jessica tout sourire. Elle m'aida à porter mes affaires jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sur son lit était déjà posé plusieurs robes, jupes, pantalons, t-shirt et paires de chaussures.

'On choisi la tenue aujourd'hui, ok?' me demanda l'adolescente.

'Oui, et demain on ne fera que ce préparer' complétais-je, avec un sourire

'Exactement. Au Boulot!'

Nous nous mîmes alors à essayer diverses tenues. Trois heures passèrent aussi. Trois heures où nos éclats de rires étaient plus que fréquents. Trois heures pour choisir une simple tenue. Quoi que non, par moment, nous étions tellement écroulées de rire que nous étions incapable d'essayer les vêtements. Je m'amusais bien.

J'avais trouvé ma tenue longtemps avant Jessica. Je n'avais pas toute ma garde robe avec moi, MOI!

J'avais opté pour une jupe noire à la forme évasée, originale par son jeu de volants qui mixait dentelle et matière dentelle ton sur ton. Et avec ça, un bustier lassé noir, effet 2 en 1, avec un empiècement en dentelle style boléro. Et bien évidemment, une paire de boots noirs à très haut talons. Je mettrais aussi une veste en cuir.

Jessica avait quand à elle choisi un short noir, simple mais relativement moulant. Elle mettre avec ça un pull gris, long, avec un grand décolleté croisé au dos, une encolure devant et au dos, bordée de perles fantaisie ton sur ton. La base est légèrement resserrée pour donner un joli volume. Une paire de boots grise à talons hauts ira à merveille avec.

Jessica me regarda, choquée.

'Comment tu fais pour marcher avec ça!? T'as vu la hauteur de ses talons? Et regarde comme ils sont fins. On est censé danser demain…'

'Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça. J'ai l'habitude. Ça fait presque trois ans que je met et danse avec des talons plus ou moins hauts'

Sa mère vint nous appeler pour le dîné.

'Demain, séance coiffure et maquillage. Au fait, tu sais qui vient?'

Jessica était allongée dans son lit, sur le ventre, tandis que j'étais assise sur le matelas qui avait été installé pour moi par son père juste avant mon arrivé.

'Non aucune idée. Rose ne m'a rien dit, tout ce que je sais, C'est que David n'est pas sur la liste des invités'

'Ah bon? Pourquoi? C'est dommage. Il est sympa. On se serait bien amusé tous ensemble'

'Ouai… Il s'est faire le fête…'

Jessica planta son regard dans le mien.

'Que c'est-il passé entre vous? Tu as l'air bien le connaître.'

Je détournai le yeux quelques secondes puis la regardait de nouveau.

'Oui, on pourrait même dire que je le connais par cœur. Je connais son passé, ses rêves, ses passions, ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il déteste. Je sais également ses peurs et ce qui lui permet d'avancer. Lui aussi me connaît aussi bien. J'ai fait sa connaissance il y a trois ans, quand je suis entrée dans le collège privé pour riche à Phoenix. Etant une "nouvelle riche", j'ai été rejeté par les autres, sauf par lui. David ne me regardait pas de haut. Nous sommes rapidement devenu amis. Et grâce à lui, je me suis rapprochée d'autres élèves. Un an après, je commençais à sortir avec lui. Toutes les semaines, nous étions invités à des fêtes. Ne le répète à personne, mais le plus souvent, je finissais bourrée. Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant deux ans. Nous avons rompu juste avant mon arrivé ici, à Forks.

Le silence se fit. Finalement, se fut elle qui prit la parole.

'Il t'aime encore'

'Oui' soufflais-je.

'Et toi aussi. Tu aimerais être de nouveau dans ses bras'

_**Tadaaaaa!!!!!Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Nous nous approchons du moment qui à lieu dans le prologue U-U. Sachez que David ET Edward ne compte pas abandonner la bataille vraiment très serrée pour le moment.**_

http:// twilight-now. Forumactif. Com (enlever les espaces)


End file.
